Chasse aux sorcières
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Le sang de sorcière et une malèdiction, Ban les sait. Mais quant les mauvaise personne en on après vous avoir un coeur pur n'est pas forcement une bonne chose non plus. BanxGinji
1. Chapter 1

AUTEUR :Me-Nuriko

TRADUCTION :Nami-chan

Witch hunt.

Chapitre un :

'' Nous les avons trouvé Demura-sama!''

La vielle femme aux cheveux blanc, jetas un regard à l'homme agenouillé devant elle. Percevant l'excitation dans sa voie elle n' eu aucun mal à deviné à quoi il faisant référence, mais elle finit quant même par demander à son arrière petit fils.

''Qui Est-ce que vous avez trouvé, Shigeru?''

''Les jumeaux de la lumière et de l'obscurité.''

''Non!'' Ginji essayait d'attraper la dernière part de pizza de la main de Ban. Il n'y arrivait pas parce que se dernier était tourné et le tenais avec son autre main. ''Ban-chan! C'est ma part!''

Ban ne put répondre tout de suite car il venait juste d'enfourné la grosse part de pizza entière dans sa bouche et était occuper à mâché ardemment.

''tu a raison'', répondit il finalement alors qu'il avalais le dernier morceau, '' C'était la tienne, mais maintenant c'est la mienne.''

Il souriait à Ginji en même temps qu'il prenait un pat de recul pour évité les étincelles que dégageaient le corps de son ami.

''Idiot, contrôle toi, tu ne peut pas faire ça ici, tu attire trop l'attention sur nous.''

Les étincelles s'atténuèrent lentement. ''Tu est si méchant, Ban-chan , j'ai toujours faim.'' Ginji jetas la boite de pizza vide dans une poubelle et regardais son partenaire boudeur .

''Tsk, tu me devait cette part de pizza.'' Ban donnas à Ginji un rictus énervant.

''Ouais? Et qu'Est-ce qui te fait dire ça?''

''Parce que tu ma traîné loin de cette fille, quant elle allais m'offrir une tasse de café.''

''Elle n'allais rien t'offrir, elle allais te gifler!''

La chamaillerie continua, jusqu'à ce qu'ils est atteint la porte de l'Honky Tonk. Ils entrèrent dans le petit café et à la vue des clients, les deux stoppèrent leur discussion.

Ban les fixas rageusement. Hevn était assise à la table la plus proche avec une femme d'apparence fortuné et le dresseur de singe. Shido leur lança un rapide coup d'oeil lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée et souri brièvement. Ban seras les poings, et aurais été direct sur l'homme singe pour le cogné durement si il n'avait pas été retenu par la forte poigne de Ginji autour de son bras. Ban savait trop bien se que cette scène signifiait.

La femme fortuné ne remarqua même pas le GetBackers lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le café; elle était sur le point de dire au revoir.

''Merci, Fuyuki-san, Je suis sure que vous aller retrouver mon couteau.'' Elle se releva, s'inclinas face à Shido et Hevn et quitta le café sans même un regard au deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient près de la porte.

Ginji relâcha le bras de Ban qui se dirigeas droit sur Hevn.

''Est ce que j'ai tord, ou tu viens juste de donner un autre boulot au dresseur de singes!?'' il désignas Shido.

''Oui, je l'ai fait.'' répondit elle calmement.

''C'est le troisièmes job à la suite que tu lui donne, à la place de nous!'' Ban étais furieux. ''Pourquoi!''

Hevn le regardas froidement. '' Parce qu'il est là quant il est supposé être là , et vous ne l'êtes pas .''

''Allez , on a seulement une demi heure de retard.'' Ban pris un air important suffisant pour rendre n'importe quel homme d'affaire égoïste fier.

Hevn n'était pourtant pas impressionné. '' Vous aviez deux heure de retard les deux premières fois. C'était de la chance que je puisse faire venir Shido ici avant que les clients soient fatiguer d'attendre . Cette fois j'ai pensé que se serait mieux de l'appeler dès le départ, juste par sécurité. Les client sont plus disposés a donné la tache a ceux qui son assez fiable pour ce montrer à temps, tu sais.''

''Mais Hevn-san,'' dit Ginji pleurnichant un peut. '' Qui aurait eu le boulot si on avait été la à temps?''

Hein lui donnas un regard a peine plus doux que celui qu'elle avait donner à Ban. '' Je vous aurait appelé en premier, si vous aviez été là, vous auriez eu le job.''

Elle se levas. '' Mais si vous n'êtes pas ici avant moi la prochaine fis que je vous appelle, je ne vous donnerais probablement plus aucun jobs.'' et sur ce elle partit

Shido souri a Ban '' Peut être que tu peut commencé à chercher un nu veau travail, le serpent. Tu peut toujours commencé à travailler pour remboursé ta dettes ici .''

'' Peut être que _tu _devrais allé t'accouplé avec un singe, dresseur de singes.''

Shido ne fit que lui donné un autre sourire en coin, puis se tourna avec un sourire franc vers Ginji. ''A plus Ginji.''

Demura étais bien sur enchanté derrière tout cela, mais bien sur elle ne le montra pas. Une, la plus importante, de leur trois recherches est accomplis. Maintenant ils on seulement besoins de trouver le Seikon et le Sacrificer, et ils pourront finalement réalisé le rituel sacré et les membres du clan pourront vivre une autre centaines d'années.

C'était bien dommage que leurs artefacts sacré avait été volé par leurs rivaux deux ans auparavant , ils n'on mêmes pas été capable de les récupérer . Il faut dire qu'ils n'avait pas non plus essayé durement; leurs nombre n'est pas grand et il aurait été stupide de risqué des personnes de valeurs avant que le temps soit venu de les utilisés.

Le Seikon et le Sacrificer sont tout les deux essentiels; ils doivent les trouvés. Et puis, elle et sa tribu une petite idée de l'endroit ou les voleurs garde les deux objets. Il n'y a pas de réelle raison de se presser alors que le clan ennemi ne peuvent ni utiliser ni détruire les artefacts. Ils les on seulement pris pour empêcher Demura et son clan de les utilisé.

Shigeru est toujours sur ces genoux. Elles peut voir q'il à quelque chose d'autre en tête.

''Qui sont les jumeaux cette fois, Shigeru?''

''Cette fois on peut s'en servir pour plus que le rituel,'' dit il. Puis il commença a dire a son chef tous ce qu'il savait sur les 'jumeaux'.

Jurant, Ban arpentais l'intérieur de l'Honky Tonk. A chaque fois qu'il passait devant le bar il y frappais son poing. Rendant Paul de plus en plus ennuyé. Ginji le suivait des yeux, essayant de dire quelque chose qui puisse calmer son ami, mais ce n'était pas facile sou tout qu'il se sentais un peut blesser de ne pas avoir eu de job d'Hevn.

''Assis toi et reste calme, ou tire toi de là!'' Paul ne pouvait plus supporté un nouveau coup de Ban.

Un rapide coup d'œil montra à Ban que le patron du bar pensait se qu'il disait, alors Ban tenta de se calmé et vint s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de celle ou se trouvait Ginji.

''Combien nous reste t'il d'argent Ban-chan?''

''Rien, est tu sait déjà ça, abruti.''

Ginji soupira lourdement. Combine de temps cela prendras il avant qu'il puisse de nouveau manger? Il avait toujours faim. Cette pizza avait été la première chose qu'ils avaient manger depuis hier, et sa part ne l'avait pas rassasier. Particulièrement si Ban vole la dernière part. idiot de Ban-chan. Si il n'avait pas insisté pour parler a cette fille ils n'auraient pas été en retard.

Paul vint vers eux. Il croisa ses bras et dit sérieusement. '' Shido a raison, Vous devriez trouver un nouveau job, et votre ardoise ici est assez conséquente alors…'' il leur fit un sourire en coin. '' Maintenant, pendant que Natsumi rend visite à ses grands parents et que Rena a pris froid, j'ai besoin d'aide ici.''

Ban paru effaré. ''Bon sans, non! On est des récupérateur professionnels, pas serveur ou laveur de vaisselle.''

Ginji considéras l'option. ''Ban-chan, peut être que nous pouvons, pendant quelques temps, jusqu » ce que l'on obtienne une nouvelle mission.''

Ban lança à Ginji. ''Crétin! On est les GetBackers, t'a oublié sa?''

Ginji tenta d'apaisé Ban. '' Non, bien sur que non, mais apprêt tout on en se retrouveras pas affamés.''

Paul retourna derrière son comptoir. ''Faite se que vous voulez, mais vous n'aurez plus rien a manger ici avant d'avoir payer au moins un peut d e ce que vous me devez.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvris a nouveau et un homme dans la trentaine entra. Dans sa main un des tract que Ban et Ginji avaient distribué se matin. Il regardas autour et s'approchas d'eux hésitant .

''Je cherche les GetBackers '' Il leur montras le tract dans sa main. ''Est-ce que c'est vous?''

Ban fut soudainement tout souriant. ''Oui, c'est nous. Je suis Mido Ban.''

''Amano Ginji.'' Ginji souri aussi.

''Ravi de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Demura Shigeru et je voudrais vous engager pour récupérer une chose dérobé a ma famille.''

''Asseyez vous et racontez nous.'' Ban désignât la place a coté de Ginji du coté opposé de la table. Il voulait toujours que les clients soit en face de lui. De cette façon il pouvait les étudier et tenté de savoir quel genre de personnes ils pouvaient êtres.

''Çà peut vous paraître un peut fou ,'' dit Demura. '' Mais nous avons une tradition dans notre famille. Avec quelques années d'intervalles, toute notre famille se retrouve ensemble et accomplis un petit rituel. On chante et mange entre autre choses .'' Il parue quelque peut gêné. '' C'est mon arrière grand-mère qui veut ça. Elle dit que sa renforce le lien familial, c'est une tradition vielle de plusieurs siècle maintenant.''

''Hunhun.''Ban s'allumas une cigarette. ''Qu' Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on récupère?''

''Un des artefacts que nous utilisons pendant le rituel, une balle a peut près de cette taille.'' Il mis ses main en coupe comme si il tenait une petite balle d'a peut près un décimètre de diamètre. '' C'est fait en boit noire et graver avec des anciens symboles et signes. Nous l'appelons le Seikon.''

'' Le Seikon,'' répétas Ginji. '' est sa vous sert à quoi?''

Le sourire de Demura n'atteint pas ses yeux. '' Rien d'important, nous la faisons un peut rouler, sa n'a pas vraiment de sens si vous ne faire pas partis de la famille.''

''Oh, pardon. C'est pas mes affaires.'' Ginji rougis légèrement et Ban observa son partenaire.

''Ce n'est rien. En tout cas, le Seikon nous a été volé deux ans auparavant , et il est temps pour n'autre tradition de prendre place à nouveau. C'est pour celas que nous aimerions vus engager.''

''Il a été volé il y a deux ans et vous n'avez pas essayé de le récupérer avant? Dit Ban sans laisser aucune expression apparaître sur son visage.

''Et bien…Nous pensions y arrivé nous-mêmes, mais depuis nous avons pris la décision de trouvé de l'aide, la votre.''

''Une idée de qui là pris?'' demandas Ban alors qu'il laissas échappé de la fumée.

''Oui, cela va paraître encore plus fou, comme un roman ou quelque chose, mais notre famille a un ennemi. Une famille rivale, du nom des Motohashi.'' Il semblas presque honteux '' C'est la visité. Et ce sont eux qui on pris le Seikon, s'il vous plait croyez moi .''

''Hmph.'' Ban inhalas. '' Nous vous croyons. Cette histoire n'est pas plus incroyable que certaines auxquelles on a eu affaire.''

''Sa c'est sûr .'' Ginji montra a Demura un sourire encourager il se tourna vers Ban. ''Quant dit tu Ban-chan?''

Ban ignoras la question de son partenaire. ''On est pas donnés,'' dit il à Demura.

''Est-ce que 500 000 yen suffirons?'' demanda leur client

Ban regardas Ginji, voyant dans ses yeux se qu'il pensait exactement y trouver, une imploration pour accepté cette mission .

''600 000,'' dit Ban. ''Et les GetBackers acceptes.''

''C'est d'accord.''

La conversation continua un bon quart d'heure , le temps que Demura Shigeru leur donne de plus ample détail sur les voleurs. Avant qu'il parte Ban le convainquit de leur donner 10 d'avance, ce qui était nécessaire puisqu'ils n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour remplir le réservoir de la coccinelle.

Quant Demura partis Ban s'adossas.

'' Je me demande sur quoi il a menti,'' dit il

''Mentir? Il mentait Ban-chan?''

''Tu n'a pas remarqué?'' Ban lui souri affectueusement. Il n'avais pas vraiment espérer que Ginji le remarque. Ginji pense toujours le meilleur de tout le monde.

''Non. Pourquoi nous mentirait il?

''Comment le serai-je , idiot'' Ban fronças les sourcils en y réfléchissant. '' Peut être pas exactement mentir, mais il nous cache définitivement quelque chose. Il ne nous a pas tout raconté.''

'' Pourquoi accéder a sa requête alors, Ban-chan?

''Nous avons besoins de l'argent, et si on devais faire entièrement confiance à touts nos clients on aurait plus de boulots. On à juste à faire un peut plus attention.''

Conformément aux infos de Demura Shigeru, les Motohashi vivait à l'extérieur d'une petite ville environ à trois heures de route de Shinjuku, et le Seikon est gardé dans la maison principale à la tête de la famille. Tard dans la soirée ils partirent pour la ville, et quant ils l'atteignirent, ils traversèrent une petite route conduisant au manoir.

La petite route étais bien éclairé et Ban, qui ne voulais pas trahir leur présence, conduit la voiture dans la forêt et tentèrent de trouver un endroit moyennement caché ou ils pourraient garer la coccinelle.

Il était minuit passé, mais pas encore l'aube, et quant les phare de la voiture furent éteints, ils n'auraient pas été capable de voir grand-chose s'il n'y avait pas le fait que le ciel était dégager et que la lune était presque pleine.

Ils sortirent de la voiture. C'était une belle nuit, la température agréable et la petite ville suffisamment loin pour qu'aucuns bruit ne vienne perturbé la nuit. Ginji immobile écoutai les bruits de la forêt nocturne.

'' Ban-chan. Tu entend la chouette?''

Ban écoutas,. En restant silencieux dans la forêt il n'entendait pas seulement la chouette, mais toute une riche symphonie de sons appartenant à la nuit. Depuis qu'il est partenaire avec Ginji son habilité a apprécié se genre de chose c'est grandement amélioré.

''ouais, je l'entend.'' l'appréciant ou pas, ils ne pouvaient pas rester la toute la nuit. ''Vient, Ginji, on a un boulot à faire.''

Ginji commenças à repartir vers la route.

''Hey, ou st ce que tu va crétin? Va tu frapper à leur porte aussi, et leur demander s'ils vous plaît peut on récupérer le Seikon?

''désolé Ban-chan, je n'y avait pas pensé.''

''Apparemment pas. Le chemin travers la forêt et plu sure, il y a assez de lumière pour le faire sans danger. Et c'est plus court, tu saurait ça aussi, si tu avait jeter un œil à la carte.

Ginji eu honte. Ban lui passant la carte signifiait évidemment pour Ginji qu'il le regarde et la mémorise, mais Ginji avait laisser tous ça à Ban. C'était si facile, laissé Ban prendre soin de tous les trucs pratiques. Ce n'était pas juste. Ginji le savais. Ban ne devrai pas à avoir tout à faire, mais la plupart du temps sa n'avait pas l'air de déranger Ban, au contraire il voulait que se soit comme ça. Et puis Ginji serait toujours capable de lui venir en aide si Ban le voulait .

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que comme Ban l'avait dit, mais à pars quelques trébuchements ils n'avait pas réellement beaucoup de problèmes. Même si sa leur pris 25 minutes pour rejoindre la maison . En dépit de l'heure tardive, ils pouvait voir de la lumières pars quelque une des fenêtres, et d'une fenêtre ouverte au ré de chaussé, ils entendirent des voies agitées.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? Tu peut entendre, Ban-chan?''Ginji chuchota à Ban.

''Non, mais si on se rapproche et que tu la ferme, peut être que je pourrais''

Ginji restas silencieux et ils prudemment mais rapidement, filèrent jusqu'à la maison.. Ils s'accroupirent sous la fenêtre d'où provenait les voix, ils écoutèrent attentivement.

'' Comment peut tu rester si calme?'' lança une anxieuse, plutôt jeune, voix masculine.

'' crois moi je prend ça aussi sérieusement que toi. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que déambuler et hurler soit d'une grande aide.'' répondit un homme plus vieux.

''Non, bien sure tu a raison.'' la première voix fit clairement un effort pour se calmer. ''Mais nous devons être sure que le voleur ne puisse prendre le Seikon aussi. Après tout, c'est seulement à deux kilomètre de la maison de ton fils, et je paris que le cambrioleur et en chemin pour ici maintenant.''

''Oui, probablement. Ce ne serait pas bénéfique à Demura si elle met la main sur le Sacricifer mais pas le Seikon.''

''Je ne comprend pas comment il a fait. Le voleur, je veux dire. Ils on vraiment vue l'homme alors qu'il était entrain de sauté par une fenêtre et de s'enfuir. Mais le chiens de garde non mêle pas eu l'air de le remarqué, ou ils s'en foutaient. Étrange. Et quant ils on essayé de le suivre il avait disparu .'' il semblas confus. ''C'est dommage que nous n'avons pas de chiens de gardes.''

''Pourquoi? Ne vient tu pas juste de me dire que çà n'a pas aider mon fils?

''Oh'' ils purent entendre l'embarras dans ce seul mot.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons surveillé le Seikon nous-mêmes. Je mettrait des gardes dans mon bureau à l'étage et dans toute les cages d'escaliers en bas. Si le voleur veut le Seikon il doit d'abord passer mes gardes et fendre le coffre-fort avant de pouvoir quitter la maison avec. Et il y a toujours Toriyoshi-sama, '' ajoutas il. '' Je dit que c'est impossible pour le voleur maintenant que nous savons qu'il va venir.''

Les voix faiblirent et les GetBackers entendirent des pats quitter la pièce, et la porte se fermer.

Ban prudemment regardait au rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce.

''Impossible, hein?'' Il reniflas. ''laisser une fenêtre ouverte sur une pièce vide.''

''est si c'était une piège Ban-chan?'' Demandas Ginji l'air concerné.

Ban s'abaissas pour s'asseoir a coté de son ami a nouveau et réfléchi pendant un moment. ''Non, je ne pense pas. S' ils aurait su qu'on était là ils aurait déjà passer à l'acte. C'est plus comme si ils n'ont aucune idée à qui ils ont affaires. A savoir les GetBackers.

''Mais Ban-chan, si cette conversation était réelle, sa signifie qu'un autre gars va venir ici pour prendre le Seikon.''

''Ouais, tu a raison sur se point. quelqu'un qui à déjà pris le Sacrificer, peut importe ce que c'est. Il fit un sourire satisfait. ''Mais il quitteras cet endroit les mains vides, pasqu'il auras déjà été pris par nous.''

Ban se relevas pour grimper dans le manoir, mais s'arrêta. Quelque chose le perturbant, et même Ginji paru pensif. Un type dont se foutes les chiens de gardes.

''Le dresseur de singes! Ban éclata au même moment ou Ginji soupira : ''Shido!''

''Ce salaud allais ramener un couteau à cette femme.'' Ban recherchea dans sa mémoire plus de détails sur l'affaire entre l'autre récupérateur et son client, mais comme il n'en avait pas entendu tant que ça , il ne put rien trouver. '' Est-ce que ce couteau pourrais être le Sacrificer?.

''Si c'est sa , c'est un nom bien effrayant pour un couteau,'' dit sérieusement Ginji. '' Mais après tout, si c'est Shido qui a le Sacrificer, il ne va pas venir ici, Ban-chan. Il n'est pas supposé ramener une balle aussi.''

'' Seulement pas mentionnée dans a parti que l'on a pu entendre.'' Qui était une très petite parti pensa Ban.

''Si c'est la même famille qui a volé le Sacrificer et le Seikon, pende tu que nous et Shido avons le même client Ban-chan?''

''Possible. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir engager pour récupérer les deux objet dans ce cas?''

Ban se sentit nerveux. Ses sens li disaient qu'ils se passait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Il finit par l'ignoré.

''Faisons juste notre boulot; le dresseur de singes peut s'occuper de lui tout seul. Voila le plan. On entre dans la maison, tu sort furtivement de la pièce, monte les marche et trouve la pièce avec le coffre fort. Avant d'arrivée a cette pièce tu assomme tous les gardes s'ils essaient de te stopper, mais quant tu la trouvé tu fait juste semblant de combattre et tu te laisse capturé. Fait juste attention a ce que tous les gardes soient nécessaires pour t'attraper.''

''Quoi! Pourquoi Ban-chan?'' Ginji n'aimait pas cette idée; s'est dur de faire juste semblant des se battre. Il en faisait souvent trop quant il combattais pour s 'amuser.

''Tu sera un leurre, Ginji. Ils croirons avoir attraper le voleur, et là j'arrive, attire leur attention et je les dupes tous avec le Jagan.'' Ban semblas vraiment fier de lui, il pensait que c'était un plan brillant. '' Compris, Ginji?''

''Bien sure Ban-chan.'' Ginji finit par pensé que c'était un bon plan aussi.

Ils grimpèrent silencieusement dans la pièce par la fenêtre. La maison tiras quelque chose à l'intérieur de Ban. Une étrange sensation, comme si la maison contenait quelque chose de maléfique. C'est comme si une mauvais aura attendait, palpitais quelque pars, suffisamment proche pour agité les sens de Ban. Il se demandas si il devait en parler à Ginji, mais décidas que non. C'était probablement son imagination et il ne voulais pas que Ginji pense qu'il est un lapin effrayer.

''Soit prudent, Ginji,'' se contenta-t-il de dire. '' Je ne pense pas qu'il y est de danger immédiat mais on ne sait jamais. Et ne te laisse pas prendre avant d'avoir attend le bureau de Motohashi.''

Ginji fit un sourire rassurant. '' T'en fait pas Ban-chan, je ferait gaffe.''

Ban attendit alors que Ginji ouvrit la porte et entra dans le couloir. Il laissa la porte légèrement entrebâillé , et Ban resta a coté écoutant pour entendre ce que ce passait à l'extérieur.

Ginji s'infiltra en silence dans le hall d 'entrée. Il observa autour d'un angle et vit la cage d'escaliers et le garde devant. Le jeune homme qui restait sans bougé semblais s'ennuyé et ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Il n'avait probablement pas été engagé comme garde, seulement assigné à cette tache sans vraiment en comprendre l'importance.

C' était incroyablement simple, pensas Ginji, il se rapprochas du garde, et se n'est pas avant que Ginji pose une main sur son épaule qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir les autres, mais avant qu'il puisse émettre un son, il tomba sur le sol, rendus inconscient par une électrocution.

Ginji regarda autour, vit un petit placard sous les marches et traînas le garde à l'intérieur. De cette façon il ne serait pas immédiatement découvert si quelqu'un entre dans le hall. Il monta les escalier jusqu'au premier étage, il se retrouva dans un couloir vide.

Sans se hâté il regarda porte après porte et ouvris chacune d'elle avec précautions. La troisième était visiblement le bureau de Motohashi. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un large bureau et de la porte il pu aussi remarqué un grand coffre fort à côté de la fenêtre. Il fit un pat à l'intérieur, il était très convaincant lorsqu'il feint la surprise quant un garde de lui sautas dessus en essayant de le tenir tout en appelant à l'aide. Apparemment cet homme n'était pas un garde talentueux non plus, et vraiment pas un bon combattant, mais Ginji essayais de feindre la peur alors qu'il l'affrontait. Il était sensé se faire prendre, mais pas avant que tous es gardes soit réunis dans la pièce. Ginji tentait de garder le combat à un niveau ou ses aptitudes paraissaient juste un peu supérieures a celle du pauvre garde, pour être sur qu'il crie pour de l'aide. Mais Ginji ne devais pas être trop bon , il ne devais pas le battre.

Des pat de courses furent entendu dans le couloir et la pièce fut remplis d'hommes. Ensemble ils tentèrent de dépasser Ginji, au de moins le pensait ils, alors que Ginji se laissa prendre de son plein gré. Il était très content de lui-même. Tout les hommes de la maison étai probablement là avec lui, se félicitant de leurs prise.

Mais ou est Ban?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Witch hunt.

Chapitre deux :

Ban gardais son dos contre le mur de la pièce écoutant attentivement pour savoir quant il serais temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il pouvait entendre les silencieux pat de Ginji s'éloigné, puis un boum , ça doit être Ginji assommant un garde en bas de l'escalier. Puis un bruit de frottement comme si quelqu'un était traîné sur le sol , et le doux clic de la fermeture d'une porte. Ban souri; c'était comme si il pouvait voir clairement chacun des mouvements que faisant Ginji. Tous était silencieux maintenant, mais Ban savais que Ginji était sur le chemin du premier étage. Combien de temps va-t-il mettre pour atteindre la bonne pièce?

Ban était complètement focalisé sur les actions de son partenaire quant une respiration grincent le rendit conscient du fiat qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face à la plus vielle femme qu'il est jamais vu.

Visiblement elle était passer par une porte secrète maintenant visible à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ban juras. Merde. Il n'avait pas remarqué cette porte. Les motifs du papier peint étaient verticaux et la porte se confondait parfaitement. A travers il pu voir une pièce sans fenêtre éclairé seulement par des chandelles, avec des marches qui descendaient.

Il dévisageas la vieille femme. Comment cette vielle peau est elle parvenu a ce faufilé vers lui comme ça? En regardant il s'aperçut que c'était elle la source du mal qu'il avait senti en entrant dans la maison. Maintenant il pouvait reconnaître cette aura; une aura de sorcière. Le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu avant le rendit furieux. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris ses sens sérieusement, pour les transformés en produits de son imagination? Et bien même si cette petite vieille avait quelque pouvoirs maléfiques il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était lui-même plutôt puissant et ne devrais pas rencontrer de problèmes face à elle, même si elle à beaucoup de sang de sorcière.

La femme était très petite avec beaucoup de rides sur son visage, il était en fait difficile de voir son visage à travers. Mais parmi toutes ses rides il y avait une paire d'yeux vraiment perturbants. Ils étaient complètement sur Ban à cet instant et il se sentait comme si il était percé par des aiguilles invisibles, pas douloureuses, seulement très inconfortables. Il commenças à ce concentré pour utilisé son Jagan, mais ne pouvais y parvenir suffisamment et quant il essayas de détournée ses yeux, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus. Il devrait avoir quelques problèmes après tout.

La vieille femme gloussa. ''Mince, mince, si tu n'est pas l'un d'_eux_. Que fait tu ici, je me le demande? Est tu le voleur dont l ne faisaient que parler l'heure dernière? Non, tu ne peut pas. Nous savons tous que le même voleur ne peut avoir ces deux reliques en même temps''. En dépit des questions, c'était plus comme ci elle parlais à elle-même.

L'un 'd'eux'? Ban devinas qu'elle pensait qu'il était l'un du clan Demura. Et bien, il se moque de ce qu'elle pense, le plus important étant de ce débarrasser d'elle. Sa voix fit frissonné Ban. C'était sifflant, mais clair et percutant malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'adressait pas a lui. Il s'efforças de se reprendre mais du humidifier ses lèvres avant de pouvoir parler. '' Pourquoi s'intéressé à qui je suis vielle sorcière, assis toi calmement sur cette chaise si tu ne veut pas être blessé,'' dit il avec toute l'arrogance qu'il pu.

Le femme ne répondit pas. A la place ses yeux percèrent Ban encore plus profondément dans ceux de Ban. '' Depuis que nous tenons, nous avons gagner, '' sifflas elle. ''_Ils_ deviendrons des mortels ordinaires, mais _nous_ continuerons a vivrent. Ce n'était pas très malin a toi de venir ici. Je me demande si tu est seul? Ou l'autre est avec toi? Bien , bien il semblerais qu'ils ai fait de vous des voleurs après tout. C'est un très mauvais coup de leur part, très mauvais. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu l'attend? Demura ne vous a pas avertis de ne pas venir proche l'un de l'autres après que vous ayez les artefacts? Tu devrais me le dire.''

Elle bougeas soudainement son visage en se qui aurait probablement put conté comme un sourire, et dit presque admirative. ''Mince, tu est fort. Sans les précautions que j'ai faite pour les cas comme sa je n'aurais pas été capable de te retenir. Et mes descendants qui ne croie même pas en mes sorts''. Elle gloussât encore une fois. '' Si tu avait été préparé pour moi, tu aurait pu probablement t'en sortir, mais c'est comme ça…''

Elle approchas sa main est pris le bras gauche de Ban. Il sentit un choc quant elle le touchas. Pas comme ceux électriques de Ginji; s' il devait décrire cette sensation ce serait quelque chose comme un feu froid, si il existait se genre de choses. Le choc traversa son corps et le paralysa.

La vieille commenças à marcher vers la chambre secrète. Toujours sa prise avec sa prise sur le bras de Ban. Les jambes de Ban le faisaient, contre son gré ,marché à côté d'elle. Il pouvait l'entendre psalmodié quelque chose alors qu'ils marchaient à travers l'entrée secrète. La psalmodie lui faisait ressentir des vertiges et il luttais pour garder les penser claires, mais il pouvait sentir sa volonté s'affaiblir et bientôt il ne comprenais plus pourquoi il asseyait de se libérer. En fait, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'aller avec cette femme et de la servir .

Il suivie la femme dans la chambre secrète et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. '' Tu est à moi maintenant,'' dit elle. '' A nous plus précisément, mais je serai la seule qui te maniera. Compris, mon jeune ami?''

''Oui, grand-mère.'' Bien sure qu'il comprenais. Il savait qu'il était à elle, et c'était bien, elle n'avait rien à lui montrer. Tous se qu'elle lui dira de faire, il le fera. Il espérais qu'elle lui demande de mourir pour elle, il aurait aimé mourir pour elle.

''Tu peut m'appeler Toriyoshi,'' dit la vielle femme.

''Oui, Toriyoshi-sama,'' Ban s'inclinas

Toriyoshi le conduisis dans les marches qu'il avait vu avant. Elles conduisaient à un court, sombre couloir, se terminant sur un porte. Ils passèrent la porte et entrèrent dans un pièce confortable. Quant la porte fut fermer derrière lui Ban pu constaté que cette porte était secrète aussi, difficilement remarquable de ce côté. Pas que sa l'intéresse , pourquoi le serai t'il? Il ne savait même pas comment l'ouvrir, mais c'était ok. Si il était supposé savoir, elle lui airait dit. Il y avait une autre porte normale sur un autre mur, peut être était ce la porte qu'il doit utilisé?

Sur un geste de Toriyoshi, Ban s'assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils de la pièce. La vielle femme pris place dans l'autre.

''Dit moi ton nom,'' demanda-t-elle

''Je suis Mido Ban,'' répondit il impatiemment. il voulais dire à cette tout ce qu'il savait sur tout, mais il ne ferait jamais une chose aussi impertinente que parler sans y être autorisé. Et il remarquas, assez bizarrement qu'il ne savais pas grand-chose. Il se sentait plutôt vide, mais c'était toujours ok, puisque Toriyoshi-sama était là.

''Mido Ban,'' murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. '' Et tu est le jumeau obscur.''

Jumeau? Ban ne comprenais pas, mais il n'était pas curieux. Si elle dit qu'il est un jumeau, alors il est un jumeau.

''Pourquoi est tu venu dans cette maison?''

'' On est venus pour prendre le Seikon et le ramener à Demura Shigeru , notre client,'' dit Ban lentement. Il n'était pas tellement sure de qui pouvais être l'autre dans le mot 'nous'. il ne pouvais pas non plus savoir ce que pouvais bien être le Seikon, ou même Demura Shigeru.

''Je vois'', acquiesça torridonien contemplative. ''alors tu n'est pas seul . Dit moi qui est ton partenaire et ou est il .''

Ban ouvris la bouche et sans même savoir d'où elles venait il donnas ses réponses. ''Son nom est Amano Ginji et il cherche le coffre fort ou vous garder le Seikon.'' c'est proprement incroyable, qui Est-ce type Amano?

''Bien, Ban-kun'' encore une fois ses yeux transpercèrent les siens. '' Je veut que tu oubli tout a propos de Amano Ginji, le Seikon et la personne nommé Demura. Tu travail pour nous, les Motohashi. Tu a toujours travaillé pour nous, te souvient tu de sa?''

''Oui, Toriyashi-sama.'' Il a toujours travaillé pour elle et sa famille et cette pensé le rempli de joie.

''J'ai laisser la direction de la famille a mon petit fils Motohashi Takatsu, il y a cinq ans. Mais c'est toujours moi qui commende certaine choses. J'ai quelque peut de sang de sorcière et je sait comment me servir. Toi, d'un autre coté je peut dire que tu possède un sang de sorcière pur. Mais aussi longtemps que tu sera sous mon sort te ne doit l'utilisé en aucun cas a mois que je te le dise. Compris?''

Ban hochas la tête tout était clair comme du cristal; elle a du sang de sorcière, il a du sang de sorcière, si elle lui dit de s'en servir il le feras. Il ne peut en être autrement.

La vielle femme repris. '' Assez tristement, beaucoup de mes descendants n'ont pas hérité de ce sang. Tu seras utilisé pour engendrer une nouvelle génération de sorcières. Il y a deux filles dans la famille qui on plus de sang de sorcière que les autres, et elles ont a peu près ton âge. Ta semence apportera de nouveaux pouvoirs à ma famille. ça ne te dérange pas, n'est ce pas? Elle prononça la dernière partie sur un ton moqueur, mais Ban n'y fit pas attention.

''Bien sur que non, Toriyoshi-sama.'' C'est parfaitement sensé. Elles avaient besoin de son sang dans sa famille, il était bien sur disposé à lui en fournir. Il n'eu jamais aucune pensée pour les filles.

''Très bien on s'occupera de ça plus tard. Premièrement tu dois nous aidé face à nos ennemis. Te souviens tu avoir entendu parler d'une famille nommé les Demura?''

Demura? Non il n'avais jamais entendu parlé d'eux. ''Non , je ne me souvient pas avoir entendu ce nom. Ils sont nos ennemis? '' Après ce que sa maîtresse avait dit, il dit sa plus par confirmation que par questionnement.

''Correct. Ils en on après toi, pour faire vivre leur clan, mais a la place tu va conduire n'autre famille à être la survivante. Nos et les Demura son plus ou moins immortels, ou au plus nous avant une durée de vie étendu- c'est ça, si nous nous accomplissons notre rituel tout les cents ans. Pour chaque centaines d'année nous vieillissons tout au plus de cinq ans. Notre rituel auras lieux dans dix ans, mais les Demura doivent accomplir le leur dans un futur proche si ils veulent conservé leur immortalité. Tu va nous aidé a détruire les Demura.''

Ban écoutait attentivement. Il était heureux de pouvoir aidée pour une si estimable cause.

'' Tu aideras à la protection de l'objet appelé le Seikon. En a tu entendu parler?'' la vielle femme faisait juste quelque vérification pour voir si Ban gardait quelques souvenirs de sa mission. Mais Ban secouas la tête. ''Non, qu'Est-ce que c'est?

''C'est une balle en boit sacré, actuellement conservé dans le coffre fort de mon petit fils, et je te mettrait à la garde la bas. Si ce n'est pas trop tard bien sur,'' ajoutas elle. '' Si c'est le cas-tu sera celui qui la ramènera. Ça ou un autre objet, en couteau appelé le Sacrificer. Tu n'a pas le Sacrificer avec toi ici, si?

''Non, mais je trouverais les deux si nécessaire.'' Ban était vraiment enthousiaste de montrer combien il pouvait bien la servir elle et sa famille .

''Comme je le pensait. Demura a dus engager quelqu'un d'autre pour récupérer le Sacrificer,'' murmura Toriyoshi à elle-même.

''Non, Ban-kun, tu ne peut pas prendre les deux.'' de nouveau elle s'adressa à Ban. '' ou du moins pas en même temps. Les deux objet renfermes un ancien pouvoir démoniaque, les rapproché libérerai une entité démoniaque sur la terre. Quelque chose que même tes pouvoir ne peuvent tenir.'' Elle le regarda pensivement. '' Du moins pas encore.''

Elle repris '' Ces deux objet furent crée et remplis par le pouvoir de mes grands-parents. Il y a plus de 1000 ans. Malheureusement, mes grands-parents son aussi ceux de la vielle Demura. Premier né, le père Demura hérita du Seikon et du Sacrificer. Rien ne fut laissé à ma mère.'' Même si beaucoup de temps avait passer depuis sa voix était pleine d'amertume.

''Ma mère était tout aussi puissante que mas grand-mère, elle créa des copie de la balle et du couteau sacré. Ils remplissent leurs objectifs mais ne sont pas aussi puissant que les originaux. Cela signifie que nous devons faire de plus gros sacrifices pendant nos rituels. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas utilisé les originaux non plus. Ils sont sensible au sang de la lignée Demura.''

Elle se leva du fauteuil. '' je pense que c'est tous ce que tu à besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Reste assis ici et attend que je revienne et te donne tes ordres. Compris Ban-kun?''

''Oui, Toriyoshi-sama'' Ban se releva, s'inclinas et s'assis de nouveau lorsqu'elle quittas la pièce.

Ginji restai sans bouger, maintenu par deux homes. L'un deux était plutôt fort et un bon combattant, mais Ginji ne pensait pas qu'il est eu des problèmes si il avait dus se battre réellement. Un homme, qui était probablement Motohashi parlais avec l'un des autres. Le garde paraissait parfaitement content qu'ils est pris le voleur , Motohashi également mais toujours pas relaxé. Il semblait ne pas être sur que cela soit terminé.

Ginji attendais que Ban arrive et utilise son Jagan sur chacun d'eux, mais ban ne se montrais pas. Combien de temps va-t-il mettre pour arrivé ici? Ce n'est pas si long, si? Pendant que Motohashi donnais se ordres, Ginji faisait confiance à Ban comme toujours, attendant patiemment et laissant les hommes attaché se mains dans son dos. Il attingible encore un peut et les laissas attaché ses pieds ensembles et le lança ire sur le sol. Toujours pas de Ban-chan

Motohashi se penchas pour lui parler.

''Qui est tu?''

Cette simple question donnas à Ginji un déclic. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il répondras si quelqu'un lui posait des questions. Bien sur il n'airait j'aimais pensé que cela soit nécessaire. Ban était supposé être là maintenant. Ginji pris la décision de ne répondre à rien, il resta silencieux.

''Répond, jeune homme!'' Le ton de Motohashi était arrogant mais avec un soupçon de colère. Ginji ne dit toujours rien. Le plus vieil homme bougeas.

''Ng!'' Ginji laissa échappé sourdement un son lorsque sa tempe heurta une chaise proche de lui quant on le giflas.

''Tu ferais mieux de me répondre, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas une question si compliqué. Réessayons . Qui est tu?''

Ginji pensas rapidement. Serai se une erreur que de dire son nom à l'homme? Non, il ne peut pas abandonné face à lui. Ce serait comme admettre le droit de l'homme de le frapper. D'un autre coté, Ginji est l'intrus ici, alors peut être que moto hashi a le droit de poser des questions? Mais non. Il est en mission, il ne va rien allé dire à cet homme qui ligote les gens.

Sa seule réponse fut un silence entêté , Ginji fut a nouveau frappé . Cet fois se fut un coup de poing dans son ventre. Cela ne fit que le rendre encore plus têtu. Sa colère augmentait mais il ne pouvais pas se libérer, peut être Raitei pouvais il brûler ses liens; mais il n'était pas assez en colère pour perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Est puis Ban-chan serais furieux contre lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompue alors qu'on le frappais une troisièmes fois. Cette fois un coup dans sa mâchoire est pour un temps tout devint noir.

Il revint à lui environ 10 minutes plus tard et au début il ne compris pas tout de suite ou il était. Mais le visage de Motohashi proche du sien, et les bras de l'homme en trin de le secouer, le rappelas tout rapidement. Les secousses stoppèrent et Motohashi laissas lourdement retombé Ginji, il entendit alors un petit bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. Ban-chan finalement. Ginji tourna la tête pour voir son ami, mais se n'était pas lui. C'était une petite vieille femme, et tout les hommes de la pièce s'inclinèrent respectueusement à son entrée.

'' Dit à tes hommes de nous laisser seuls, Takatsu,'' ordonnas elle à son petit fils.

Motohashi s'exécuta, les hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Ginji étendu sur le sol.

''Que ce passe t'il, Toriyoshi-sama?'' demanda-t-il

La vieille femme jeta un regard à Ginji. ''Il n'est pas seul,'' racontas t'elle à son petit fils. ''J'ai attraper l'autre est l'ait mis au sous sol .''

Ginji s'étouffa de surprise. Ban-chan à été pris? Et pars une fragile, petite vieille comme ça? Que doit il faire maintenant?

Motohashi fronças les sourcils. ''Il y en avait deux? Mon fils n'a jamais parlé de ça. ''

''Oh oui, ils le sont. Et pas des voleurs ordinaires. Ils sont leurs_ jumeaux_!''

Cette déclaration donnas un déclic à Motohashi. ''Quoi! Comment le sait tu?''

''Tu me connais assez bien pour ne pas remettre mes pouvoirs en question , Takatsu-kun,'' dit sa grand-mère. ''Ils sont les jumeaux, et maintenant la question et de savoir que va-t-on faire avec eux. J'ai ensorcelé l'autre. Mais sa risque d'être plus difficile avec celui là .'' Elle regardas Ginji pensivement.

Motohashi se pencha et commenças à scruter Ginji. ''Est-ce que l'autre avait le Sacrificer sur lui? Celui là ne semble pas l'avoir .''

''Bien sure que non.. Tu sais bien qu'il n'airait pas pu autant s'approché du Seikon dans ce cas. L'autre ne l'avais pas n'on plus. On dirait que Demura à engager un voleur pour le Sacrificer et ces deux là pour le Seikon. Tu t'y est pris de façon similaire pour leurs dérober.''

''Tu a raison, comment ai-je pu l'oublier?'' Motohashi paru ennuyé.. Il a du être vraiment vexé après avoir laisser toute cette histoire lui échapper.

Ginji n'avait aucunes idées de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. La seule chose qu'il compris c'est que Shido avait été engager pour le couteau, et les GetBackers la balle. Et il y avait une raison pour qu' aucun ne puisse récupérer les deux. Mais quelle raison ? Il ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Et l'autre truc qu'elle a dit…Jumeaux? Lui et Ban ne sont certainement pas des jumeaux. Mais maintenant il savait quoi faire. Si cette femme à ensorcelé Ban, et maintenant réfléchi à ce qu'elle va faire de lui, il devait agir rapidement avant qu'il soit trop tard.

La paire se tenais assez proche l'un de l'autre. Ça c'est bon, pensa Ginji. Il commença lentement à accumuler de l'énergie de environs en essayant de ne lais voir aucune étincelles hors de son cops. Quant il en eu assez, il le jeta sur l'homme et sa grand-mère qui tombèrent sur le sol presque sur Ginji qui roulas rapidement sur le coté. Première partie c'est bon, maintenant la deuxième - se libérer de ses liens. Sur le mur il y avait une présentoir avec des katanas et Ginji rampas jusqu'à lui. Il tournas le dos et tenta d'attraper une des épées. Il y eu un bruit de chute sur le sol. Ginji retint sa respiration heureusement personne n'avait entendu le bruit.

Alors qu'il n'y eu aucune agitation causé par le bruit, pas immédiatement du moins, il attrapas l'épée derrière son dos et la retira de son foureau. Il pu sentir que la lame était coupante. Bien, ce n'était pas une fausse. Ginji découpa les liens autour de ses poignés contre la lame, et se ne fut l'affaire de quelque seconde avant qu'il ne soit libre, il se releva rapidement et couru retrouvé Ban.

Non, attend, d'abord le Seikon. Ban-chan seras furieux s'il rate l'opportunité de le récupérer maintenant qu'il est seul dans la pièce.

Il vérifia le coffre fort. Une serrure ordinaire, pas une combinaison. Ginji retourna vers un Motohashi inconscient et le fouilla. Dans une de ses poches un trousseau de clés, aucune d'elle ne semblait être plus la clé du coffre que l'autre. Il les essaya les unes après les autres. Oui, celle là c'est la bonne; la porte du coffre s'ouvrit. Ginji examina le contenu des différent tiroirs. Dans l'un des plus grand il trouva une boite en bois, fermé part un loquet. Il l'ouvris et admira la balle en bois avec des gravures déposé sur du velours rouge. C'était le Seikon pour sur.

Il referma la boîte et tenta de la faire rentre dans l'une de ses poches. Elle passa difficilement mais il le devais. Il voulais garder ses mains libres. Maintenant il était tant de retrouvé Ban-chan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Witch hunt.

Chapitre trois :

En silence Ginji ouvris la porte et sortie avec précaution. Il n'y avait personne en vu. Il couru vers les marches, et se retrouva de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée. Ou peut bien se trouver le sous sol? Il entendit des voix se rapprocher de derrière un porte. Il ouvris en vitesse la porte du placard ou il avant caché le garde et s'y planquas. Le garde était là, toujours inconscient, sur le sol et Ginji fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'écraser dans cet espace réduit.

Les propriétaire des voix se trouvais maintenant dans le hall. Ginji regardas et vit deux jeunes femmes en chemise de nuit, parlant anxieusement l'unes à l'autres.

''Que voulais dire Toriyoshi-sama?'' demandas une des filles. ''N'a-t-elle pas dit qu'il y avait un jeune homme pour nous? Au sous sol? Mais nous ne somme pas supposé le rencontrer tout de suite? J'aurais aimée qu'elle nous en dise plus. Mais elle avait l'aire pressé.''

''Oui, on l'est tous un peut,'' répondit l'autre. '' Elle à dit qu'elle devait parler à père et qu'elle reviendrais nous parler. Je me demande quant est elle venu. Oh toute cette nuit a été si étrange. Je n'est plus été capable de dormir depuis le coup de téléphone.''

La plus âgé acquiesça. ''Moi non plus. Je suis contente que tu soit réveiller.'' elle baya. '' je voudrais savoir ce que Toriyoshi voulais dire quant nous l'avons rencontré dans la cuisine.''

La plus jeunes regarda bêtement sa cousine. ''Allons au sous sol et voyons si on peut trouver se garçon!''

L'autre fille ricana. ''T'est folle, tu sait ça? Elle nous à dit de ne pas le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferra si elle revient et nous trouve avec lui?'' Il y avait un soupçon d'hésitation dans sa voix mais curieusement elle se repris. ''D'accord allons y!''

Ginji vit les filles ouvrir une autre porte et entendu l'une d'entre elles dire avant qu'elles ne ferment la porte. ''J'espère qu'il est beau.''

Ginji ne put se retenir de sourire. Oh oui il est beau, mais il est à moi. Ne put il s'empêché de pensé. Vite fait il quitta le placard et se lança à la poursuite des filles. Il y avait une cage d'escalier derrière la porte et il suivit les voix dans les marches.

Il atteint le bas et se retrouva dans une petite pièce avec trois portes . Celle du milieu se referma sous ses yeux et Ginji l'ouvris prudemment. Elle conduisait à une grande pièce avec une porte sur le mur de gauche et une autre à l'opposé. La pièce était vide excepté des filles restant devant la porte directement en face. Elles l'ouvrirent et disparurent à l'intérieur.

Il passa a travers la pièce et écouta. De l'autre côté il pouvait entendre des voix et l'une d'elles étant celle de Ban. Il ouvrit la porte. Derrière il y avait une confortable pièce avec une petite fenêtre sur la gauche proche du plafond. Puisqu'il faisait toujours noir dehors, quatre lampe sur les murs éclairaient la pièce. Sur le sol reposait un large tapis; il y avait un grand lit, une table et deux fauteuils. Ban était assis dans l'un d'eux, face à la porte, avec les deux filles devant lui. Elles se tournèrent vers Ginji lorsqu'elles l'entendirent ouvrir la porte.

Avant qu'il est le temps de réfléchir, Ginji laissa un éclair atteindre chacune des filles et elles tombèrent sur le sol toutes deux inconsciente. Sans prêter attention à autre chose que son Ban-chan, Ginji passa impatiemment au dessus des deux corps et…

''Ban-chan!'' Ginji se jeta sur Ban pour le prendre dans ses bras, il stoppas son étreinte et se relevas, traînant Ban de sa position.

Ban pris durement ses bras et le repoussa. ''Qu'est -ce que tu veut?'' demanda-t-il.

''Hein? Ban-chan? J'ai le Seikon, dépêche toi on doit quitter cette maison.'' Ginji était un peu déconcerter par l'étrange air dans les yeux de Ban. Qu'elle genre de sort cette femme lui a-t-elle jeter? On dirait qu'il peut se déplacer au moins. Dans l'idée de Ginji, Ban avait été immobilisé, et Ginji aurait du le porter hors de la maison. Puis le sort aurait été rompus est ils aurait put finir la mission. Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas ce genre de sort en fait.

''Je ne vais nul pars. Pourquoi voudrai-je te suivre? Qui est tu?''. Ban regardait Ginji avec un air hautain, mais il se sentait confus. Le Seikon n'avait il pas été mentionné dans la conversation avec Toriyoshi-sama plus tôt? Et ce type dit qu'il a le Seikon? Toriyoshi-sama a mentionné quelque chose à propos de lui devant garder le Seikon en sécurité. Et il supposé le prendre à ce type? Après tout en fait, il a promis de le ramener si il était volé. Ban décidas d'attendre un peut avant de lui reprendre le Seikon. Il est persuadé qu'il pourrait dépasser se gars si il s'avéraient être un traître, mais Toriyoshi avait dit attend tes ordres. Elle n'a rien mentionné à propos d'une situation comme celle là.

''Ban-chan!'' haletas Ginji. ''C'est moi, Ginji, ton partenaire, ton meilleur ami, tu te souvient?''

Ban fronças les sourcils. ''Non, je ne me souvient pas de toi .'' il observa Ginji. Le nom Ginji avait aussi été mentionné, sa il en est sur, mai il ne peut se rappelé pourquoi. Pas comme en partenaire ou étai-ce le cas?

''Je ne voit aucune raison de suivre mec que je ne connais pas, et franchement, je ne t'apprécie pas .'' il s'assis de nouveau. ''J'attend mes ordres et je n'ai rien entendu à propos d'un partenaire alors si tu me donne le Seikon et quitte cette chambre ce serait bien venu.

Une vive douleur dans le cœur de Ginji le fit presque tombé à la renverse. Maintenant il comprenais qu'elle genre de sort la vieille femme à utilisé sur Ban. Et ça fait mal. Tellement mal. Ban-chan ne le reconnais plus, il dit qu'il ne l'aime pas. Ginji dus s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil.

''Je t'est demander de partir,'' dit froidement Ban.

''Attend.. Attend…'' Ginji luttait pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse faire que Ban l'écoute et se souvienne . Avant tout ils devaient partir d'ici aussi vite que possible.

''Je… j'ai été envoyé ici par Toriyoshi-sama,'' il finit par tenter, se rappelant du nom par lequel Motohashi avait appeler la vieille femme .'' Elle ma dit de venir te chercher. Toi et moi allons nous associer, nous avons été partenaire avant.'' ça au moins c'est la vérité. '' Veut tu bien me suivre, tu auras alors le restes de tes ordres.''

Ban semblas y réfléchir. Peut être Toriyoshi-sama a t'elle parlé d'un partenaire après tous . Mais à propos du Seikon? Les pensées confuses de Ban ne pouvaient pas suivre, mais maintenant quant il regardait le garçon en face de lui pensivement, il put voir que ce gamin blond était plutôt mignon, et quelque pars ses yeux faisait penser à Ban qu'il pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Peut être ce type n'est il pas un voleur finalement; ils pourraient être du même coté. C'est une possibilité que Toriyoshi-sama l'est envoyé pour lui donner ses ordres. Et si ce gamin ment il pouvait toujours l'assommé plus tard et ramené le Seikon. Quelque pars tous ceci ne semblais pas très clair quant il essayait de penser, mais Ban pensait avoir choisi la bonne solution. ''d'accord, si elle a ordonner que tu soit mon partenaire je serait patient. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire?''

Ginji était plein de gratitude au fait que Ban ne semblait pas pouvoir penser clairement. Et comme il pouvait le voir, Ban se moquait des deux fille inconscientes sur le sol.

''Euh… en premier nous devons sortir de cette maison.'' Ginji regarda anxieusement à la porte, s'attendant à moitié a voir débarquer Motohashi ou pire- sa grand-mère. ''On doit faire attention à ce que personne ne nous voient.''

''Pourquoi?'' Ban voulais des explications. ''Pourquoi Toriyoshi-sama et ses autres serviteurs ne doivent t'il pas nous voir?''

''Et bien… tu vois…'' Ginji essayait désespérément de trouver une bonne excuse. Il n'y était pas habituer Ban étant celui supposer être le penseur

''Il y a… un espion parmi eux et …nous ignorons de qui il s'agit. Alors personne ne doit savoir que nous quittons la maison.'' faible Ginji, vraiment faible. Il aurait souhaité venir avec quelque chose de mieux, mais Ban hochas la tête.

''Alors comme tu dit nous devons être prudents.'' son regard se fit narquois. Ce garçon est peut être attendrissant, mais il semblais bien inutile et il n'avait pas besoin d'inutiles. ''Si Toriyoshi-sama a dit que tu serait mon partenaire ,je suppose que je doit te supporté mais sa ne va pas être facile. Tu as l'air innocent et inoffensif à l'écoeurement- quel bien peut tu apporter à Toriyoshi-sama?''

''Ban-chan…'' dit Ginji d'une voix rauque, son cœur s'était presque arrêter. Il se racla la gorge. ''Ban-chan, je…'' il fut interrompu par le poing de Ban sur sa mâchoire.

''Tu doit m'appeler Mido-san.'' même si ce garçon doit être son partenaire et qu'il est été envoyer par Toriyoshi-sama, il doit savoir comment s'adresser proprement à lui. c'était logique de montrer celui qui va commander. Le gamin blond a peut être reçus l'ordre de le prendre et de se tirer, mais aussi tôt qu'ils aurons atteint n'importe ou où ils doivent se rendre, ils obtiendrons le reste des ordres et Ban seras le leader, sa il en est absolument sur.

Ginji restait assis sur le sol la ou il était tomber. Toutes sortes d'émotions se combattaient en lui à cet instant. Mido-san… Son Ban-chan le frappe et lui dit de l'appeler Mido-san! Une partie de lui voulais s'asseoir et pleurer, une autre avait peur que quelqu'un vienne et le trouve ici, mais la plus grande partie de lui était en colère. Comment cette femme a-t-elle put faire ça à son plus cher ami? Et pourquoi? On aurais dit q'il y avait de gros problèmes juste pour s'occupé de deux voleurs. Bien sur si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle n'aurait pas été capable de les arrêter. Mais comment savait elle comment retenir Ban, et comment à t'elle fait?

Si elle a ensorcelé Ban elle doit être une sorcière, pensa-t-il, mais il n' pas entendu parler de sorcière autre que Maria. Himiko n'a-t-elle pas du sang de sorcière aussi? Ginji aurait souhaité en savoir un peut plus sur les sujet , mais c'est une chose d'on Ban ne parle pas beaucoup. Ginji ne savais seulement ce qu'il avait expérimenté.

Il dégluti. ''Ok, Mido-san.'' les mots sonnèrent étrangement dans sa bouche. Il voulais hurler sur Ban, le secouer, forcer son partenaire à le reconnaître. Mais tout ça pouvais attendre qu'ils est quitter le bâtiment.

''Nous sommes supposé atteindre la forêt, sans être vus , comme je te l'est dit.''

''Pourquoi?'' Ban croisas les bras, plus d'explications étaient nécessaire de son point de vue.

Ginji soupira désespérer . Stupide Ban-chan, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne fait pas ce qu'on lui dit pour une fois?

''Tu auras le reste de tes ordres là bas'' se plaignit Ginji.

''Tu m'a déjà raconté ça.. Et pour le Seikon? Tu le prend avec toi? Pourquoi? La voix de Ban était aussi froide que la glace.

Ginji dégluti à nouveau. Cette voix était terrible à entendre. Tous se qu'i pouvais faire c'était prétendre que tout est la volonté de Toriyoshi .

''Oui, bien sur que oui. Tu saura pourquoi. Peut on y allé maintenant s'il te plait?, demanda-t-il, le regardant avec de gros yeux de petit chiot.

Ban fronça les sourcils quant il vit le regard de Ginji.. '' Tu est plutôt puéril, non? Dit il avec la même voix froide. ''D'accord je vient avec toi, mais ça a intérêt à se passer comme tu la dit ou je me ferait un plaisir de t'enseigner comment on traite le loyal serviteur de Toriyoshi-sama!''

Ginji ne put retenir un tremblement aux mots de Ban. Il a toujours détesté être séparer de Ban, mais avec un Ban agissant comme si il préférait être seul. Ginji espérait seulement qu'il puisse tiré Ban de la vite fait. Un sort, avait dit la vieille femme, mais Ginji ignorais complètement comment rompre un sort. Bien une chose après l'autre. Et la première étant de faire sortir Ban.

Il se tourna vers la porte. ''Allons y…Mido-san.''

''Je me doutais que tu serait là, Amano Ginji.'' le voit que Ginji craignais vint de derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement. Toriyoshi et son petit fils étaient arrivé à travers une porte secrète sur un autre mur, et le vieille sorcière regardait Ginji avec des yeux désagréables.

Ban fut soulager de la voir. Il était très confus mais maintenant elle lui diras comment réagir, et lui diras si le garçon mentait, apparemment c'est bien le cas.

Toriyoshi déposas sa main sur le bras de Ban. ''Ban-kun, si il attaque tu t'occupe de lui. Je ne le veut pas mort, juste immobilisé. Peut tu faire ça?''

''Bien sur, Toriyoshi-sama.''

En un dixième de seconde Ginji pris une décision. S'il attaque, avec Ban-chan comme ennemi cela se terminera sûrement en catastrophe. D'un autre côté il ne peut pas abandonner non plus. La dernière option restante étant de laisser Ban ici un peut plus longtemps, mais il reviendra pour lui. Ginji pris la fuite avant que personne ne puisent réagir.

Il courut, de la petite pièce dans la grande vide. Courant vert la porte qui semblait être celle en plein sur le mur du dos de la maison. Elle était fermer mais facile a ouvrir de l'intérieur. Il compris sa chance. La porte conduisais directement à l'extérieur , avec des marches pour atteindre le jardin. Il les montas rapidement et atteignit le jardin.

Il faisait toujours sombre mais la lune faisait encore assez de lumière pour le laissée courir en direction de la forêt. Quant il rejoint les arbres il ne s'arrêta pas, il plongea plus profond dans la forêt voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les Motohashi.

Finalement il s'arrêta le doute s'emparant de lui. a-t-il fait la bonne chose? Peut être aurai t'il du rester et se battre?Non, il n'étai pas sur du résultat s'il était rester. De cette façon au moins il est toujours libre pour aidé Ban-chan.

Toujours sa main sur le bras de Ban, elle lui demanda: ''Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit Ban-kun?''

''Il a dit qu'il a la Seikon,' répondit Ban'' Et que tu avait ordonner de venir me chercher et que nous allions devenir partenaire. J'était supposé le suivre dans la forêt ou nous aurions reçut plus d'ordres.''

''Et tu allais le suivre?''

''Oui, mais je n'était pas sur qu'il dise la vérité. Si je l'avait découvert je t'aurais ramener le Seikon.'' il était embarrassé d'être plus ou moins tomber dans les mensonge de ce type, mais il ne voulais rien caché à Toriyoshi-sama.

''Dit moi, a-t-il mentionné quelque chose à propos du Sacrificer?''

''Non,rien.''

Toriyoshi se tourna vers Motohashi Takatsu qui était à genoux devant les filles, vérifiant leur pouls et leur souffle. ''On dirait que j'ai fait une erreur, Takatsu.''

''Une erreur? Quel genre d'erreur?'' Motohashi se releva, content que les filles ne soient pas plus blesser que l'on été lui et sa grand-mère.

''J'ai cette impression que l'homme que à pris le Sacrificer et important pour nous. C'est la même impression que lorsque que nous cherchons le victimes pour notre rituel. En d'autres termes, je pense que il est un de ceux que l'on doit sacrifier dans dix ans.'' Elle paru pensive. ''Tu devrais l'avoir sentit toi aussi. Dès que le voleur a été mentionné ne aurions du l'avoir senti tous les deux. Peut être que nous ne l'avons pas fait car il est encore tôt. Les recherches ne commencerons que dans cinq ans.''

''Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu dit que tu à fait une erreur.''

''J'ai aussi ressenti que ces jumeaux savent qui et le voleur. J'aurais du questionné Mido avant de bloquer sa mémoire''

Son petit fils était un peut embrouillé. ''Ne peut tu pas lui rendre sa mémoire et lui demander?''

''Je pourrais, mais se serait dangereux. En quelque secondes il pourrait se souvenir de tous et y réagir. Comme il et vraiment puissant je ne peut prendre ce risque. Mais je pense savoir comment pouvoir réparer cette erreur.''

Elle s'adressa de nouveau à Ban. ''Ban-kun. Amano Ginji va très certainement revenir pour toi. Quant il le feras-tu devras le suivre.''

''Très bien, Toriyoshi-sama.''

''Puis tu devras trouver tous ce que tu peut sur le voleur qui a pris le Sacrificer. Quant tu auras fini, tue Amano et ramène moi le Seikon. Si il ne sait rien ou refuse de te parler, emmène le ici avec le Seikon. C'est compris?

Ban était soulager de recevoir de ordres lui disant quoi faire. Il avait été frustrer de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec Amano Ginji. ''Bien sur, Toriyoshi-sama.''

''Entre temps, tu peut t'occuper d'une autre affaire.'' il regarda les deux fille sur le sol et désigna le plus âgé. ''Porte là et suit moi .''

Ban se pencha et souleva la fille. Il suivit la vieille femme a travers la porte secrète, marchant derrière elle sur tous le chemin jusqu'au premier étage ou ils quittèrent le passage secret et se tenaient maintenant dans la partie publique de la maison. Motohashi était derrière eux, portant la plus jeune dans ses bras. Toriyoshi conduisit Ban dans une chambre et lui fit signe de mettre la fille sur le lit. Motohashi disparu dans une autre pièce avec l'autre fille.

''Puisque le Seikon n'est plus dans la maison, nous pouvons commencé avec la procédure de reproduction. Cette fille est à la bonne période pour tomber enceinte. Tu va coucher avec elle, et elle portera le premier enfant d'une nouvelle génération de sorcière pour nous.'' il y eu un reflet dans ses yeux que l'on ne pouvait décrire que maléfique. ''Pour être sur que cela arrive je vais lancer un sort mineur sur vous deux avant que vous ne commenciez. Mais la fille doit être réveiller. Je veut que tu t'asseye ici et attende. Quant elle sera réveiller, sonne cette cloche,'' elle montra le fil descendant du plafond à coté du lit. ''Alors je viendrai et lancerai le sort.''

Se souvenant de sa frustration passé, Ban dut demander. ''Que faire si Amano revient maintenant?''

Toriyoshi soupira légèrement'' Se serait dommage si il revenait avant que tu en et fini avec cette tâche, mais si c'est le cas-tu devras le suivre quand même. Tu pourra toujours terminé quant tu sera de retour.''

''J'ai compris. Je ferait ce que tu a dit, Toriyoshi-sama.'' Ban s'inclina et elle quitta la pièce.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Witch hunt.

Chapitre quatre:

Ginji se tenait assis contre le tronc d'un gant pin, asseyant de penser. Il n'aimais pas du tout la situation. Comment pouvait t'il sauvé Ban? Cela aurait été plus facile si la situation avait été inverser. Si Ban devait le sauver, il aurait trouver quelque chose de brillant immédiatement et aurait tiré Ginji hors du sortilège, les aurait conduit tout les deux hors de la maison avec le Seikon. Ginji soupira. Ce n'était pas supposé être comme ça. C'était Ban que pensait dans le groupe.

Il se rappelas se que Ban avait l'habitude de dire quant Ginji se plaignait d'être stupide, jamais être capable d'arrivé avec quelque chose. 'Tu n'est pas stupide Ginji. Fait juste ce que t'on coeur te dit et tout se passera bien.' Ce que sont cœur lui dit. Qu'Est-ce qu'il sait? Et bien d'abord son cœur lui dit qu'il aime Ban-chan et que son partenaire doit être sauvé. C'est la partie la plus évidente. Que sait t'il de plus? Que Ginji doit le sauvé lui-même. Ginji soupira à nouveau.. Cette connaissance est elle vraiment utile? Il sait aussi ou se trouve Ban. Si ils ne l'on pas déplacé! Il serait utile d'être perspicace. Il devait retourner à la maison et voir si ils n'on pas emmener Ban hors de celle si, et si c'est le cas ou son t'ils allez.

Heureux d'avoir trouver quelque chose à faire, Ginji se releva et repris le chemin en direction de la maison. Heureusement ce n'en pas si lion qu'il le pensait. Plus profondément dans la forêt son mauvais sens d'orientation serait revenu, et ses pensées ne l'on pas laissé allé plus loin.

Il était toujours trop tôt le matin pour être plus éclairer. les premier soupçons de l'aube n'arriverons que dans deux heures, alors le seul oiseau encore éveillé était cette chouette qui hululait un peut plus loin, Ginji pour une fois, ne l'entendit pas. Il ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que Ban. Les Motohashi on tourner ban contre lui. Est si c'était irréversible? Ginji se moquait du Seikon et des Demura à l'instant. Tous se qu'il voulait c'était le retour de son Ban-chan. Ban son ennemi? Cette pensé le rendait malade il du s'arrêter pour se reprendre. Une larme filas sur sa joue. Bien sur que Ban-chan redeviendra normal. Ban-chan sourira à nouveau et l'appellera stupide crétin. Il essuya rageusement les larmes, il n'avait pas besoins de ces stupides émotions, tout ira bien.

La maison se tenait devant lui. Les seules fenêtres illuminé était une sur la droite au ré de chaussé et une autre sur la gauche au premier étage. Celle qu'ils avait utilisé pour entrer dons la maison était sombre et fermé. Ginji retourna derrière la maison. Il y faisait plus sombre car il n'y avait aucune fenêtres avec de la lumière de ce côté. Mais il faisait toujours assez clair pour qu'il puisse voir les marches par lesquels il s'était enfui il y a peut de temps. C'était fermé de l'intérieur, mais il l'avait déverrouillé. Étai-ce toujours ouvert? Ginji descendit les marches et essaya la poignée. Non, elle à été refermé.

Il contournas la maison, essaya toutes les fenêtres du ré de chaussé. Elles étaient toutes fermé il regarda l'étage. Les fenêtre étaient toutes fermé aussi, et puis, il ne voyait rien qui puisse l'aidé à escalader. Cela ne va pas l'arrêter bien sur , il y a toujours moyen de grimpé si il voulais. Mais avant , sous un pressentiment, il essaya la porte principale. Elle n'est pas fermer!

Ginji se renforças quant la porte se mis à bouger après qu'il et tourné la poignée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle souri silencieusement sur ses gonds, il faisait noir à l'intérieur. Ginji essayas d'écouter, il pensa avoir entendu des voix étouffés venir de la droite. Probablement de la pièce ou il avait vu de la lumière. Est-ce que Ban pourrais être là? Il suivi le son des voix jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant une porte légèrement entrouverte. A l'intérieur il pouvait entendre la voix de Toriyoshi. Elle semblais monotone, comme si elle lisait quelque chose. Ginji s'approcha plus près de la porte. Oui elle lisait le journal de la veille! Motohashi se trouvai aussi dans la pièce, commentant quelque fois ce qu 'elle venait de lire. Ils semblai détendus. Ginji n'en revenais pas. Pourquoi ne s'inquiétaient ils pas de lui? Ce moquaient ils qu'il revienne ou pas? Ou c'est juste qu'il ne le considérait pas comme une menace? Bien sur il se pouvais qu'ils lui est tendu un piège. Ginji haussa les épaules mentalement. Même si c'était le cas il devais toujours sauvé Ban-chan, de toute façon.

Visiblement Ban ne se trouvais pas dans cette pièce finalement. Ginji resta a la porte plus longtemps pour savoir si ils feraient mention de Ban. Mais tous ce qu'ils faisaient c'était lire et commenté les articles du journal.

Peut être ban était t'il toujours au sous sol? Ou peut être dans la pièce à l'étage ou il avait vu de la lumière? Ou peut être même dans une autre pièce, ou une autre maison? Ginji se senti frustrer; par ou commencer? Il fit un nouvel effort pour y réfléchir. Le sous sol, il devait commencer par le sous sol. On aurait dit que cet pièce avait été assigné à Ban, il y et probablement toujours là bas.

Cette fois Ginji savait le chemin jusqu'au sous sol, en dépit de l'obscurité dans la maison et du fait qu'il devais agir rapidement, il se dépêcha de trouver les escaliers sans aucun problème. Pas un son ne fut entendu , il retraça furtivement le chemin vers la pièce ou Ban était assis. Il ouvris la porte. Il faisait sombre Ginji trouva la lumière et tombas sur une pièce vide. Alors ou est Ban maintenant? Ginji décida d'essayer la pièce au premier avec les lumières allumé.

Toujours personne pour perturber ses recherche. Il n'y avait aucun gardes dans les environs. On aurait dit qu'ils était tous partit se couché après sa fuite. Sauf Toriyoshi et Motohashi assis avec un journal! Ginji était vraiment tendu . Ce devait être un piège. Ils allaient sûrement attaqué et il devrait se préparer soudainement il se souvint qu'il avait toujours le Seikon dans sa poche. C'était vraiment stupide. Bien évidemment qu'il aurait du le caché dans la forêt avant de venir. Ginji se serait botter les fesses. Ban-chan aurait été en colère s'il savait. Et bien, tu se qu'il lui restait à faire c'est de s'assurer de ne pas être pris. Si ils ne l'attrape pas, ils n'auront pas le Seikon. Il tout ce qu'il peut affirmé après tout.

Toujours sans aucune perturbation, il atteint le premier étage. C'était calme ici. Avec des pats silencieux il marchais sur la gauche vu depuis l'extérieur de la maison. Quelque pars devrait se trouvé la pièce avec les lumières. Ginji écoutas; il ne pouvait entendre aucun sons. Il regarda par les serrures. C'était bon. Par l'une d'elles il y avait une petite lampe qui éclairai la pièce.

Ginji pris une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Cela pouvait être un piége. Ban pouvais être ici ou non. Il pouvait être seul ou non. Il pouvait l'attaqué ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ginji des prépara et ouvrir la porte.

La porte ne fit aucun bruits, mais Ban, assis dans un fauteuil comme celui du sous sol, le regarda immédiatement. Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans ses yeux

''Alors tu est venu,'' fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Ginji balaya la pièce de ses yeux. A coté de Ban, une des fille que Ginji avait assommé avant était là. Mais la fille était toujours inconsciente et était étendu sur un lit. Ginji se sentit un peut coupable; la fille était innocent a ce qu'il savait. Il ne devrais pas allé frappé les gens sans une bonne raison. Il était tellement impatient de retrouver Ban qu'à se moment qu'il à seulement vu ces fille comme des sorcière Motohashi. Bien quelles en soit probablement, se rappelas t'il, mais elle ne l'avait pas attaqué et il aurait pu s'occuper d'elle d'une meilleur façon.

Après tout il ne pouvais rien y faire maintenant. La fille n'avait pas été gravement blessé, il s'avait sa au moins. Ginji retourna sur attention sur Ban qui n'avait rien fait de plus depuis son entré dans la chambre.

''Ban-ch… je veut dire Mido-san,'' il commença, puis se tut. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ensuite. D'une certaine manière il ne savait pas quoi espérer. Il n'avait pas réellement de plan, seulement l'espoir de trouver Ban-chan…_ Bon Ginji, on y est. Que faire maintenant_?

Ban brisa le silence. ''Amano Ginji, hein? Tu veut toujours que je te suive dans la forêt?''

Ginji humidifia sa bouche, ses lèvres étaient drôlement sèches. ''Euh… Ouais je crois.''

Ban se releva. '' Allons y alors.''

Ginji le regarda la bouche grande ouverte.Ce_ n'était_ pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ban était toujours ensorcelé, c'est le plus qu'il pouvait comprendre. Mais il ne l'avait pas attaqué; a la place il à suggère de quitté la maison. Pourquoi? Ce devais être un piège. Mais si ils le voulait, pourquoi ne pas l'attrapé ici? Il regarda Ban avec méfiance.

''Ba… Mido-san. Qu'Est-ce que Toriyoshi a dit…je veut dire, Toriyoshi-sama a dit sur moi?'' souffla-t-il.

Ban haussa les épaules. ''Rien,'' dit il. ''Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est me faire porter la fille dans cette chambre et me dire de la sonner quant elle sera réveillé.''

Ginji fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon. Ban ne le reconnaissait pas, pourquoi Toriyoshi n'a rien dit à propos d'un gars étrange se tenant dans une pièce avec deux filles inconscientes sur le sol?

''Lui à tu poser des questions sur moi?'' demanda-t-il par précaution.

''Non, pourquoi j'aurais dut? Fut la réponse calme de Ban.

Ginji pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allais pas. Que faire? Ban _voulais_ le suivre dans la forêt? Quelle explication a tout ça? Il souhaiter au moins trouver une solution qui puisse répondre à la situation. Est-ce que Ban a put être ordonner de suivre Ginji dans la forêt? Si c'est le cas, que va-t-il arrivée lorsqu'ils y serons? Ginji était frustrer, il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser autant. _Si _les Motohashi voulais lui et Ban seul dans la forêt pour quelque raison que ce soit, Ginji devait ajouté quelques variables à leur plan. Peut être si…?

Premièrement il devais distraire Ban. Il fit un pat vers son partenaire.

''Qui est cette fille, Mido-san?'' il désigna la fille sur le lit. Comme espérer Ban tourna la tête vers la fille au moment ou Ginji cogna. Pris par surprise, Ban tomba sur le sol avec un boom et resta sans bouger.

Ginji le regarda, se sentant épuisé mme en sachant qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de physiquement fatigant. Puis il souleva le corps de Ban avant de quitter la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le couloir. Ça donnait la chair de poule. Ginji aurait presque voulu que quelqu'un l'attaque. Cela aurait été au moins quelque chose de familier l aurait su comment réagir. Mais personne ne le dérangea. Sans que personne ne le vit, il atteint la porte de devant et quitta le bâtiment.

Ban pendait mollement de son épaule mais son poids ne dérangeait pas Ginji. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était la facilité. Ça n'aurait pas du être si facile. Ginji couru presque vers le bord de la forêt ou il pouvais au moins prétendre à un peu de protection.

Il souffla un peut puis reparti sur son chemin à travers le bois avec sa charge. Tout du long il s'attendait à une attaque mais rien ne vint.

Après un temps il mis Ban sous un arbre, s'assis a coté de lui et attendis. Attendit que quelque chose arrive; une attaque, le réveil de Ban, n'importe quoi. Ginji soupira très lourdement. On dirait qu'il soupirait beaucoup ces temps si. Et bien il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Aussi longtemps que Ban n'est pas vraiment Ban, il ne peut rien faire de mieux que de soupirer.

Ginji enroula ses bras autours de ses genoux et s'assis au côté de Ban. Il montas sa tête pour voir si il pouvait apercevoir des étoiles, une étoile filante de préférence il savait quel voue faire. Même si il ne pouvais voir aucune étoile, il murmuras quand même. 'Je souhaite que Ban-chan soit à nouveau normal quant il se réveillera.'

A ce moment Ban se réveilla et ouvris ses yeux.

''Ban-chan?'' demanda Ginji avec espoir Mais c'est le regard de colère de Mido Ban qui rencontra ses yeux.

''Tu ma frapper, Amano.'' la façon dont il prononça ces mot sonnait comme une menace et Ginji frissonna. ''Tu va me le payer.'' Ouais. d'accord c'est une menace.

Ban se releva sur ses pied, toujours un peut étourdi, et Ginji le suivi lentement. Puis Ban attaqua. Rien de fatal, même pas fait pour mettre Gini inconscient mais assez rapide pour que Ginji puisse le bloquer ou l'éviter, et suffisamment douloureux pour le faire gémir et tomber le dos au sol.

Ban resta devant Ginji. Il se souvenait de se que lui avait dit Toriyoshi-sama ; c'est pour sa qu'il c'est retenu. Il n'allais pas tuer Amano, pas avant de savoir qui a pris le Sarcificer.

''Ça suffit maintenant, Amano,'' dit il. ''Mais ne refait plus ça, ou tu ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.''

Ginji était plié sur le sol les main sur son ventre, haletant pour retrouvé son souffle. Il lui pris deux minutes avant que sa respiration redevienne normale et qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

Pendant ce temps Ban mis ses mains dans ses poches et trouva un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Sans réfléchir il en pris une pars réflexe, l'alluma et inhala la fumée. Étrange, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir fumer avant, mai c'était une sensation vraiment familière qu'il expérimenta alors qu'il remplissait ses poumons de fumée. Sa l'aida à se détendre un peut . Ce gamin a fait une énorme erreur une le frappant, mais Ban peut pardonner. Si il ne le faisait pas, le gamin ne lui dirait probablement rien et sa ne plairas pas à Toriyoshi-sama. Ban donnai à Ginji un petit regard apaisant.

''Lève toi,'' dit il sans lames dans sa voix. ''Tu voulais me conduire dans la forêt. On y est. Et Maintenant?''

Ginji regarda Ban incertain. Il ne va pas le frapper encore? Ginji se blâma de ne pas s'être préparé à une attaque de Ban. Même si Ban l'avait déjà frapper une fois avant, au sous sol ,il avait cru quelque part que ban ne ferait pas ça. Il s'était seulement attendu à une attaque de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pourquoi l'attiré dans la forêt pour l'attaquer quant ils aurait pu le prendre plus facilement dans le manoir, si ils avait fait attention à sa présence Ginji ne comprenais plus rien.

''J'ai dit, et maintenant?'' demanda à nouveau Ban. ''Quel est ton plan?''

Ginji n'était pas habitué à faire des plan; c'était toujours Ban qui conduisait et Ginji qui suivait. Il avait sorti Ban de la maison maintenant. Quelque part Ginji avait espérer que le sort soit connecter au bâtiment et se serait briser dès qu'ils auraient été dehors mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Les yeux de Ban étaient aussi froid que quant ils étaient à l'intérieur. Ce regard froid fit frétillé Ginji de douleur. Étai-ce regard que Ban montrait à tous le monde avant qu'il ne rencontre Ginji? Si c'est le cas il n'y a aucun miracles a ce que les autres personnes le voient comme un insensible, salaud sans émotions.

Qu'est il supposé faire maintenant? Peut être qu'ils peuvent faire leur chemin jusqu'à la coccinelle. Ginji pourrai difficilement convaincre Ban de conduire pour ramener le Seikon. Si Ban a l'impression d'être un servant des Motohashi, on à du lui dire que les Demura sont des ennemis. Ginji ne pourras jamais pousser Ban à faire la livraison.

Ils feraient tout de même mieux de trouvé la coccinelle. Ginji ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Peut être il peut faire conduire Ban jusqu'à Tokyo, et il pourraient trouvé Maria. Oui, c'est une idée. Maria c'est sûrement quoi faire avec Ban. Ginji se sentit un peut plus d'espoir a la pensé de cette sorcière.

Mais ou est la coccinelle?il savait que c'était quelque part à coté de la route, mais la route dessine un large détour et lui et Ban on pris le chemin le plus direct à travers la forêt. Au moins il connaît la direction approximative.

''Nous allons à notre voiture,'' expliqua-t-il à Ban et commença a marché autour du manoir pour retrouver la partie de la forêt par laquelle ils étaient arriver. Ban haussa les épaule et marcha derrière lui.

Ginji trouvas le passage qu'il pensait être la bonne direction et la suivie. Il n'aimait pas cette situation du tout. Et si ban ne se libérait jamais du sort? Et si Ban l'attaquait encore? Il ne savait pas à quoi pouvais bien pensé Ban, ni même pourquoi il le suivait. Marché avec un Ban endoctriner et ensorceler n'est pas l'idée d'une agréable promenade dans les bois. Mais le type marchand derrière lui était toujours son Ban-chan et Ginji continuait de croire que quelque part au fond de lui il restait quelque chose que Ginji pouvait atteindre.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce Ban lui faisait peur. Il était plus serpent que Ginji ne l'est jamais vu. Froid, arrogant, et pas un seul soupçon de chaleur que contiennes habituellement ses yeux quant il regarde Ginji.

Pendant à peut près une demi heure, ils marchèrent en silence. Puis Ban décida qu'il était temps de trouver si Amano savait quelque chose sur le voleur.

''Cet autre voleur, il a pris le Sacrificer, tu le connais?'' demanda-t-il

Ginji le regarda incertain. Pourquoi vent il savoir ça? Mais tout ce qui comptait pour Ginji c'était de faire revenir Ban-chan et peut être , juste peut être, la mention de leur ami mutuel - euh, connaissance- pourrais ramener la mémoire de Ban.

''Shido? Oui, je le connais'' il dit et ajouta ''Toi aussi.''

''Je le connais?'' c'était bien, pensa Ban. Amano connaissait le gars et semblais heureux d'en parler. De cette façon Ban pourrait obtenir toute les informations dont il a besoin et puis il n'avait plu qu'a tué le gamin, prendre le Seikon et revenir vers Toriyoshi-sama. Ban était satisfait de penser a combien sa maîtresse sera contente de lui.

''Ouais, tu ne te souvient pas de lui? Un type qui peut parler aux animaux? Tu l'appelle toujours dresseur de singe et il t'appelle le serpent.'' Ginji était content de dire à Ban tous ce qui pouvais aider son ami à retrouvé la mémoire.

Ban fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi pouvait bien parler le gamin. Dresseur de singe? Le serpent? La seule explication à laquelle il pouvais pensé c'était que Amano le confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si il jouait le jeu assez longtemps il obtiendrais probablement toute les informations voulues.

''Je pense que je reconnais ça,'' mentit il. ''Dit m'en plus.''

Et un Ginji très heureux commenças un long monologue sur comment Ban et Shido se sont rencontré la première fois, ou Shido vivait, les missions qu'ils avaient effectuer ensembles et plein d'autre.

''Tu te souvient, Ban-chan? Demanda anxieusement Ginji. Est-ce que tout ce bavardage avait aider Ban à se souvenir de quelque chose?

Cette foi Ban retint sa colère lorsque Ginji l'appela Ban-chan. Il ne voulais pas gâcher cette source d'information avant quelle ne soit vide. ''Ça semble familier.'' une fois encore il mentit. Bien sur qu'il ne pouvais se souvenir de quelque chose qui n'était jamais arriver. ''Tu a quelque chose de plus à me dire?''

Ginji secoua la tête. ''Non, rien que je puisse pensé là maintenant en tout cas .'' il regarda Ban. Son partenaire ne semblais pas réellement se souvenir. Il avais toujours cette froideur dans les yeux, et quant Ginji donnas sa réponse il put y voir un dangereux éclat aussi, qui fit que Ginji se sentit mal à l'aise. En avait il trop dit?

Nous y voilas, pensa Ban. La source d'information c'est assécher, mais il a eu tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il et temps de terminer la parodie.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Witch hunt.

Chapitre cinq:

Ban regarda Ginji directement dans les yeux et se prépara à frapper. Mais ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du garçon le fit hésiter. Ses yeux sont si grand, et anxieux en même temps confiant. Confiance? Ets ce vraiment de la confiance qu'il voit? Pourquoi se gamin au yeux de choit lui ferait il confiance? Si c'est le cas c'est seulement le pire pour lui. L'assassina n 'en sera que plus facile. Il se concentra à nouveau pour l'assaut final, et à nouveau le yeux de Ginji le perturbèrent. Ban pesta contre lui. Pourquoi hésitait il? Il avait promis à Toriyoshi-sama qu'il tuerait Amano alors pourquoi il ne le fait pas? Ban ne craignait pas de ne pas avoir les compétences ou de n'être pas assez fort. Tuer le gamin était une simple chose. Mais quelque chose le retenais.

Ban essaya de réfléchir. Il y avait il une raison de ne pas tuer ce type tout de suite? Peut être son subconscient savait il quelque chose qu'il ignore? Comme si Amano pouvais lui dire quelque chose ou lui montre quelque chose de plus? Peut être même rencontrer ce gars-Shido. Ouais ce doit être ça. Il devait il y avoir quelque chose de plus à découvrir. Ce serait mieux si il attendait pour tuer Amano plus tard.

Ginji se tenait au coté de Ban se posant des question sur son ami. Même pour un ensorceler il agissait bizarrement. Pendant un instant la glace dans ses yeux là quitter, puis elle est revenu. Elle disparut à nouveau, et revint. Il semblai pour Ginji que Ban était en trin de se battre avec quelque chose au fond de lui. Peut être que ses souvenir sont sur le point de revenir?

''Ban-chan,'' dit il, hésitant.

''Appelle moi Mido-san!'' une fois de plus le poing de Ban percuta sa mâchoire.

Cette fois si Ginji ne tomba pas, quoi que, il le fit reculer de quelque pas en arrière. Non, Ban-chan n'est pas revenu, mais l'expression qu'il a attraper dans les yeux de Ban ou moment ou il avait été frapper; ce devait être de la frustration. Ginji souhaitait savoir pourquoi Ban était frustrer. Il y avait il quelque chose à l'intérieur de son partenaire essayant de se rappeler des choses. Ou il était juste furieux parce que Ginji ne l'avait pas appelé Mido-san ?

Ban était en colère. il aurait souhaiter pouvoir tuer ce morveux immédiatement mais il était sur qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas. Merde mais l'assassina devra attendre avant qu'il ait tout trouvé..

''Va tu me conduire a la voiture ou non?'' il demanda irrité. Amano avait parler d'une voiture. Ill y avait une chance que les réponse soit à la voiture.

''Ouais… ouais.'' Ginji détourna ses yeux de Ban. Il pouvait difficilement le supporter d'avantage.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Ginji essayait de se calmer en se disant qu'il ferait revenir Ban-chan aussi vite qu'il pourrait l'emmener à Maria. Cela l'aidai un peut en vérité. Ginji sentit ses muscles se détendre et il commença à se sentier un peu mois anxieux pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps. Dès qu'ils aurons retrouver la voiture il pourras convaincre Ban de les conduirent chez Maria et tout ira bien. Peut importe où est la voiture…

Ginji devenais de plus en plus incertain. Tenté de trouver son chemin a travers la forêt était probablement une _très_ mauvaise idée. Il aurait put au moins suivre la route même si elle n'était _pas_ sur la route. Si il devais être honnête avec lui-même il penserait _qu'il se pourrais_ que se ne soit pas le bon chemin. Il se pourrai? Oui, c'est honnête pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Il était perdu, c'était la vérité. C'était définitivement le mauvais chemin. Il ne savais même plus dans quelle direction se trouvai la route.

''Où est cette foutu voiture?'' demanda Ban. Il était de plus en plus ennuyé. Sans mentionné frustrer. A l'intérieur de lui deux cotés s'affrontait; l'un disait 'tue se morveux inutile maintenant, c'est ton ordre' , l'autre disait' attend avant d'être sûr'. si seulement il s'avais pourquoi il n'était pas déjà sûr.

''Oh, juste un petit peut plus loin,'' Ginji assuras il à Ban, répondant à sa question. Il devait la trouver rapidement, ou peut que Ban va le laisser ici, ou même le tabasser pour les avoir perdus. Ce Ban n'était pas de toute confiance. Pour dire la visité il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé Ban le blessant réellement; mais il _ne pouvais_ pas lui faire confiance. _Ban-chan, renient, j'ai besoin de toi_. Il se demanda si Ban pouvais toujours utiliser son snakebite, ou même le Jagan, ou si il avait oublier ces habilitées. Les attaques qu'il avait utilisé jusque là sur lui était des attaques régulière même si elles étaient rapides et fortes

Ils atteignirent un petit lac. Ginji s'avais avec certitude qu'il ne l'avais pas vu avant. Avec un soupir, il marcha sur le haut d' une petite falaise, regardant la surface de l'eau, se demandant quoi faire maintenant.

''Tu n'est pas perdu, non? Ban souriais avec dédain. ''Comme je l'avais prévu, tu est inutile.''

Les mots de Ban lui firent mal. Ginji savait qu'il les disait à cause du sortilège, mais et si c'était ses vrai sentiments et que le sort le faisait exprimer se qu'il ne dirait pas autrement? Peut être pensait vraiment qu'il était inutile? Non - bien sur il avait un mauvais sens de l'orientation, mais Ban-chan lui avait montrer sa confiance en lui un bon nombre de fois. Il n'allais pas laissé se doute s'emparé de lui.

Si il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour briser le sort tout de suite, alors Ban les conduiraient à la coccinelle. Peut être que si ban se mettais vraiment ,vraiment en colère? Si il si prépare il n'est pas impossible qu'il dépasse Ban. Ou peut-être si…

''alors comme ça c'est moi qui suis l'inutile?'' dit Ginji. '' Tu était celui assis dans cette pièce au sous sol à ne rien faire pendant que je complétait se que j'était supposé faire.'' il devais rester mystérieux, la vérité sans trop en dire. ''Qu'a tu fait pour quelqu'un? Rien du tout, mais j'ai fait ce que j'avais dit que j'allais faire. Tu est inutile, pas moi .''

Pendant que Ginji lui parlait ban s'approchas avec un regard dangereux. C'était se que Ginji avait espérer et il se mi prudemment en position il tentai d'avoir l'air calme et ne pas avoir remarquer le soulèvement de la colère de Ban. Ceci n'aurait pas berné Ban-chan, mais apparemment Mido-san n'était pas conscient des manipulation de Ginji.

''tu dit que je suis perdu.'' Ginji continuait d'énerver Ban. ''Et bien, non. Ce lac était mon véritable but. Notre boss ma dit de t'emmener ici d'abord'' Ginji ne savait pas d'où il tirait tous ses mensonges, mais soudainement il lui venait plein de trucs que peut être, du moins à ses oreilles, s'emblais croyable. Il espérai pouvoir faire monter suffisamment la colère de Ban. ''C'est vrai. _Notre _boss. Tu n'était pas supposé le savoir car tu n'est pas quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter. _Tu _et un pantin au cerveaux lavé, inutile, bon à rien et pas nécessaire!''

A ce moment , Ban, la colère prenant le meilleur de lui, se jeta sur Ginji. Ginji qui avait bien prévus cette attaque, attrapa le bras de Ban, tenta d'évité qu'il ne l'attrape, et en même temps se retourna en un mouvement fluide lançant Ban à la volée dans l'eau.

S'il vous plait, faite que sa face sortir Ban-chan de là. S'il vous plait, pitié…

Ginji regardais alors que ban remontais lentement de l'eau, relevant les yeux pour voir Ginji. Ses yeux était remplient de rage… et de haine.

''Foutu salopard. Je vais te le faire regretter.'' crachat Ban alors qu'il remontait du lac, complètement trempé. ''Tu pleureras pitié avant que j'en ait fini, et là tu verras qui et bon à rien, face de bébé!

Ban se jeta à nouveau sur Ginji, cette fois pus prévoyant. Et il débarquas au dessus de lui. Quant il tombas, Ginji réalisa immédiatement que Ban utilisait une nouvelle stratégie. Une stratégie qui ne lui ressemblais pas au final. Excepté quant ils le faisaient pour s'amuser. Ce combat était plus de la lutte que de la boxe, mais Ban était incroyablement fort et Ginji devais se battre durement pour être capable de ce défendre et en même temps trouvé un second plan. _Si _il peut vaincre Ban.

Les pensées de Ginji marchais à fond alors qu'il arracha sa liberté au bras gauche de Ban, pendant qu'il essayait de maintenir son bras droit derrière son dos. Devais il charger son électricité sur Ban? A ce moment il était un peut difficile de se concentré suffisamment pour ça, peut être plus tard, si il en à la chance. Il tentas d'échapper à la tentative d'étranglement de Ban avant qu'il n'ait une bonne prise. Briser un sort, briser un sort…

Ginji haletais, c'était dur de lutter contre un Ban en colère et essayé de réfléchir en même temps. Il s'avais aussi de leurs matchs de catchs plaisantins que Ban avait de meilleur technique que lui, et il semblait qu'il commençait à sens souvenir alors que leur combat continuait. Si il ne battais pas Ban rapidement, Ginji savait qu'il n'en aurait plus l'occasion.

Quelque chose vint soudainement dans sa tête. Quant ils avait été impliquer dans l'incident de la main de dieu, Toshiki avait été réveiller par Ban avec un baiser. Les circonstance n'était pas les mêmes, mais ça pouvait marché cette fois là après tout. Dans les contes de fée la princesse était libérer du sort par un baiser aussi. C'est n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était un essai de valeur.

Leur lutte les faisait se retourner encore et encore, la fois suivante Ginji se retrouva au dessus de Ban, sa descensionnel pour essayé cette nouvelle idée lui fit prendre une bonne pris sur les poignets de Ban, les plaquant au sol. Il regarda le visage furieux de Ban. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Ban ne se libère, il se penchas et touchas les lèvres de Ban avec les siennes. Au début ce n'était qu'un léger effleurement de lèvres contre lèvres, mais quant il sentit Ban se tendre en dessous de lui il approfondit le baisser, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ban ne bougea pas; c'est yeux montraient son choc, mais il ne bougea pas. A là place il fermas ses yeux après un certain temps; la tension de son corps disparu et il répondit au baiser de Ginji.

Quant il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau il regarda directement dans ceux de Ginji, souriant tendrement.

''J'adore quand tu me réveille comme ça, Ginji.''

Le soulagement de Ginji était si énorme qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. ''Ban-chan! Tu est revenu!'' il libéra les poignets de Ban.

Ban semblais confus, et éloignas se yeux de Ginji pour observer les environs. '' Aie, que c'est il passer, ou sommes nous?

''Tu ne te souvient pas Ban-chan? Il descendit de Ban et s'assis à coté de lui.

Ban essaya de réfléchir, toujours étendu sur le sol. ''On était supposé récupérer ce Seikon, c'est ça? Attend une minute, tu était aller appâter tous les gardes pour qu'ils t'attrapent et je… Mince, que c'est il passer en suite? J'attendait dans la pièce, et puis… cette vieille femme était derrière moi, et… elle…''

Si Ban n'était pas déjà coucher il aurait couler sur le sol, lorsque tout se qui c'était passer lui revins en mémoire. Il se souvenais clairement de tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait depuis que cette sorcière l'avait attraper. Le loyal serviteur de Toriyoshi-sama… il se sentit malade.

''Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle ma fait?'' Ban se releva; furieux contre lui-même, il donnas un coup de poing dans un tronc d'arbre, laissant une fissure dans un arbres plutôt gros. Il déposa sa tête contre l'arbre rassemblant ses pensées. Il respiras lourdement puis se tournas pour voir Ginji. Il avait été ordonner de tuer son meilleur ami et il voulais le faire. Est le pire dans tout ça; il pouvais se souvenir combien il avait été remplis de joie à l'idée de tuer Ginji! Comment pourrais t'il jamais se faire pardonner?

''Ginji…'' il y avait une hésitation dans la voix de Ban. Les excuses ne sont pas choses facile pour lui, et une excuse serait toujours trop peut, comparer à comment il se sentait. Mais que dire ou faire à la place il ne le savais pas. Il s'y maintient: ''Je suis désoler, Ginji.''

Le sourire de Ginji pouvais rivalisé avec le soleil d'un jour d'été. ''C'est ok Ban-chan. Tu n'était pas tout à fait toi-même. Je suis juste si heureux que tu soit de retour.''

Ban savait que Ginji ne le blâmerais jamais pour ça. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se pardonné lui-même pourtant. Cette sorcière… sa colère remonta à la pensé de celle qui lui avais fait ça à lui et son partenaire. Si elle avait été là a cet instant il aurait été content de lui faire ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné de faire à Ginji.

Il fit un effort pour ce calmer. ''Après tout, tu ma tiré de là .'' Bon sang il n'était pas supposé faire ce genre d'erreur. Merde , merde, merde.

''Et pour le Seikon, Ginji? Tu l'a toujours n'est ce pas ?''

Ginji rayonnas alors qu'il montrait à Ban la boite dans sa poche. ''Regarde Ban-chan, je l'ait pris du coffre, avant de venir te chercher. J'ai considérer que tu aurais voulu que je le prenne en premier.''

''Foutu vérité, que je veux. On est des professionnels - les GetBackers, avec 100 de succès garanti, non? Ce ne serait pas le cas si on ne pouvais pas récupérer une simple petite balle.''

Il sourit à son partenaire, sûr que Ginji comprendrais que c'es t ça façon à lui de lui dire qu'il est reconnaissant, et soulagé qu'il n'est pas à retourné à la maison des Motohashi.

Ginji montras la boite à Ban. ''Tien, jette un œil .''

Ban la pris et il fut inondé par un sentiment de révulsion. A la place de l'ouvrir il la repassa rapidement à Ginji.

''Merde,'' crachat il. ''Qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette foutu chose! Tu ne ressent rien quant tu là touche?''

Ginji fronça les sourcils. ''Et bien, ouais, je crois que oui. Qu'est se que tu ressent?''

Ban regarda la boite du coin de l'œil, l'air dégoûté. ''J'en suis pas sûr, mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment mal à propos de cette boite, ou ce quei si trouve. Tu l'a ouverte?

''Bien sût. C'est le Seikon évidemment.'' il ouvrit la boite. ''Regarde.''

''Non!'' dit Ban plus violemment que prévu. ''En fait, je ne veut pas venir proche de cette chose. Ferme cette maudite boite!''

Ginji la referma immédiatement et remis le loquet. ''C'est pour ça que tu n'a pas ouvert la boite toi-même?''

Ban regarda la boite dans les mains de Ginji.

''Ouais, je crois. Je ne veut même pas la regarder, je sens une sorte de truc… maléfique. Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens?''

Ginji y réfléchi quelques instants. ''C'est plus comme un avertissement de danger. Pas assez pour que je ne puisse pas la regarder. Mais ça me fait me demander qu'Est-ce que notre client va faire avec cette balle.''

Ban hocha la tête. ''Et peut importe ce qu'ils vont faire avec, ils vont le faire ensembles avec un couteau appeler le 'Sacrificer'.''

''Ban-chan, tu est sûr qu'on doit ce Seikon à notre client?''

''Nous le devons, c'Est-ce que font les récupérateurs professionnels. On ne peut voir l'image si nous n'avons pas toute les pièces du puzzle, tu te souvient?''. mais les choses que Toriyoshi avait dit lui revivre alors qu'il parlais.

''Ginji, il pourrait y avoir des sacrifices humain impliquer. Je pense que nos devrions rester là bas après la livraison pour voir ce qui se passe.''

''Sacrifices humains!'' Ban pouvait voir que Ginji était plus en colère. ''Non, ils ne peuvent pas! Pourquoi pense tu qu'ils vont sacrifier des humain?''

Ban lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu. ''Les Motohashi vont s'occuper de leur rituel dans dix ans, et pour ce rituel il veule le type qui a pris le Sacrificer, le dresseur de singe, pour le sacrifier.''

''Shido!'' souffla Ginji. ''Ils vont sacrifier Shido?''

''Ouais ,''.Admis Ban. ''Mais pas encore. Dans dix ans ont ils dit. On a tout notre temps pour le prévenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, si le dresseur de singes et au courant il s'auras s'occuper de lui-même.''

''Ouais, je crois.'' Ginji savais que Ban marquais un point mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir toujours l'air inquiet.

Ban quittas le sujet et repris. ''Nous savons déjà que les Demura vont s'occuper de leur rituel bientôt. C'est possibles qu'ils sacrifient des êtres humains aussi.''

''D'accord,'' Ginji acquiesça sérieusement. ''Nous resterons et trouverons ce qu'ils vont aller faire. Il ne preuves pas s'en tirer avec des meurtres.''

Silencieusement il remis la boite dans sa poche. Ban décidas de détendre un peut l'atmosphère.

''Alors, Ginji. Tu prend la tête, te pers, me balance dans un lac et finalement m'embrasse. Bon boulot,'' dit il en le taquinant. ''Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui serait au dessus.''

Ginji rougie légèrement.

Ban riait. ''Aller. Je vais te conduire à la coccinelle. Tu n'était pas si loin, je dit qu'on seulement à cinq cent de la ou on la garé.''

Ensemble il repartirent vers la voiture. Ginji était vraiment joyeux. Son plan avait marcher, le baiser lui avait ramener Ban-chan, et il était plus que heureux de laisser Ban diriger à nouveau. Mais Ban paraissait si sérieux et vraiment inquiet. Ginji fronça les sourcils.

''Ban-chan?'' Ginji voulais briser l'humeur de Ban. Même si il préférais ça au Ban envoûter, il voulait toujours lui parler. Ce n'était pas bon si Ban commençait à trop ruminer sur ce que était arrivé. Il valait mieux qu'ils en parle et s'en libère. ''Et ce que tu te souvient de tout ce Toriyoshi t'a dit quant elle t'a jeter son sort?''

Ban semblait motivé mais ne dit toujours rien et Ginji n'était pas sûr qu'il finisse par répondre. Il ne voulait pas pousser son ami ,non plus, alors il lui donna juste un sourire encourager pour lui faire savoir que c'en d'accord d'en parler.

Ils leur pris dix minute pour rejoindre la Subaru et Ban n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Cela inquiétait un peut Ginji mais juste quant il décidas de commencer à parler lui-même, Ban brisa le silence.

''Je me souvient de tout.'' dit il d'une voix faible, restant en dehors de la voiture. Apparemment avait vu que le ton de sa voix avait inquiéter Ginji puisqu'il laissa tout de suite apparaître sur son visage le sourire que Ginji aimai le plus. ''Il y a quelque chose que tu veut savoir en particulier?''

''Ouais''. il y avait spécialement une chose que Ginji devait savoir. ''Pourquoi tous le monde se foutais que je retourne dans la maison pour venir te chercher? Je veut dire, la porte n'était pas fermer, il n'y avait pas de gardes et même il aurait du comprendre que je reviendrais pour toi, ou au moins ils aurait du prendre quelques précautions pour _si _je ramenais''

Ban trouva qu'il ne pouvais pas rencontrer les yeux de Ginji. En cette simple question repose les révélations de choses dont il aurait préférer ne jamais parler. Mais pour le bien de Ginji il devait répondre à la question, et pas brièvement mais avec les détails et donner les réponses à toute les questions qui suivrons aussi. Il devait ça à Ginji. Il garda sa voix aussi normale que possible; Ginji avait le droit de savoir mais Ban n'allais pas se fracasser devant son partenaire.

''Ils s'en foutaient parce que la sorcière m'avais dit de te suivre si tu te montrait. Elle voulait que je trouve si tu savais des choses sur le gars qui a pris le Sacrificer. Au cas ou tu ne me le dirais pas je devais te ramener à elle.'' Ban se tut. C'était la partie la plus difficile il pris une profonde respiration et se forçat à regarder Ginji dans les yeux. ''Quant tu m'aurait dit tout se que tu savais j'avais l'ordre de te tuer. Et j'allais le faire.''

Ginji le regarda en retour lui donnant un tendre sourire. ''Non,tu n'allais pas, Ban-chan''.

Ban était surpris. ''Oui, j'allais. Je suis vraiment content que je ne l'ait pas fait, mais j'allais te tuer.''

''Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait?''

''Parce que peut être que tu allais me dire quelque chose de plus.'' Maintenant qu'il le disait, cela ne sonnais pas très plausible, en fait. Il était près à le tuer et la raison pourquoi il ne la pas fait était seulement des excuses Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ses excuses?

'Ginji avait l'air de savoir exactement à quoi pensait Ban, et Ban était sûr qu'il avait interpréter se regard correctement Ginji a la capacité de savoir la façon dont il pense mieux que Ban lui-même.

''Je n'allais rien te dire de plus, et je te l'avais dit''. les yeux de Ginji brillais comme le soleil alors qu'il taquinais Ban avec un grand sourire heureux : ''Dès fois tu est le stupide des deux Ban-chan. Au plus profond de toi tu savais que c'était moi que tu allais essayé de tuer, même le sort ne pouvais pas t'y pousser.'' il y avait une certitude dans sa voix qui fit que Ban l'enviait. Comment son partenaire pouvait avoir toujours cette éternelle confiance? Ban savais qu'il ne se serai pas fait confiance si il avait été à la place de Ginji.

Ban tenta de paraître insensible mais il doutait pouvoir trompé son partenaire. ''Et bien, comme je disait, je suis content de ne pas l'avoir fait.''

Et le petit tremblent dans la rapide réponse de Ginji fit voir à Ban combien il avait manquer à son ami. ''Je suis content que tu soit revenu, Ban-chan.''

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Ban savait que aussi lion que Ginji était concerner, absolument tout était bien et absolument tout ce que Ban avait dit ou fait pendant qu'il était ensorceler avait été pardonner le moment ou il était redevenu normal.

Ban pris se clés; par chance personne n'avais pensait à lui prendre ses affaires. Toriyoshi n'avait probablement jamais pensée que cela soit nécessaire. Il ouvrit les portes de la petite voitures, et ils s'assirent. Ginji se mis directement en quête de la carte, la déplias, et fit un effort pour la comprendre.

''On est là .'' il pointât un point sur la carte. ''Et les clients vivent ici .'' il montra un autre point, semblant heureux de l'avoir trouvé. ''C'est plus court par les bois cette fois aussi, Ban-chan.''

''Ouais, mais je ne veut pas à avoir à faire tout le chemin de retour après avoir livrer la boite.

''Non, moi non plus. Mais la route continue un long moment avant de tourner vers la maison de notre client.''

''Um, je sais, je sais. Mais je prend quant même la voiture. Est-ce que tu vient ou tu y va à pieds?je peut te récupérer après que j'ai donner la balle et reçut l'argent.'' il regarda la boite dégoûté. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Ban pouvait difficilement regarder la petite boite, encore moins le tenir. Heureusement Ginji ne voulais pas marcher tout seul dans la forêt.

''Ban-chan… Maintenant tu fait le stupide à nouveau. Bien sûr que je vient avec toi, dans la voiture.''

Ban retint un sourire. Ce n'était pas souvent que son ami l'appelais stupide, et maintenant deux fois dan un court laps de temps.

''Allons y alors''. il démarra la machine et conduisit de la forêt jusqu'à la route.

''Ginji…'', il y avait encore une chose qu'il avait besoin de dire avant de pouvoir essayé d'oublier toute cette histoire.

''Quoi Ban-chan? Ginji semblait satisfait. Peut être qu'il ne devrait rien dire après tout? Oui, il avait besoin de le dire. Il savait que ceci avait blesser Ginji plus que tout.

''La prochaine fois que je te dit de m'appeler Mido-san; juste, frappe moi très fort sur la tête et traîne moi dehors, veut tu?

Ginji ria. ''Ce ne serait pas mieux si je t'embrasse directement, Ban-chan?

C'était au tours de Ban de rougir.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Witch hunt.

Chapitre six:

Shido appréciait la marche à travers la forêt. Il avait récupérer le couteau avec succès, et il était maintenant sur le chemin de la maison de ses clients la ou on lui avait dit de le ramener. L'air de la nuit était agréable contre son visage et il pouvait ressentir la présence de tout les animaux nocturne autour de lui, le reconnaissant comme un ami. Il commença a courir, même si il n'avait pas de raison de se presser, seulement parce que sa lui faisait se sentir en vie.

Après une voyeuse course, qui l'avais amener plus loin de sa destination, Shido s'assis pour contempler. Incroyable combien cela avait été facile. Il souri en coin a la pensé des plainte de Mido sur les dangereuses missions que les GetBackers reçoivent tout le temps de Hevn. celle-ci n'avais pas été vraiment dangereuse, et si seulement le sale serpent c'était montré à temps, le job aurait été le sien - et Ginji bien sûr.

Mais c'est comme ça, Shido qui à eu le job. Il avait pris le bus pour la petite ville voisine, et il avait marcher depuis l'arrêt de bus cela ne l'avais pas trop ralentit. Madoka lui avait offert d'emprunté une voiture, mais il ne voulais pas s'imposer encore d'avantage que se que se qu'il se sentait. Et puis, même si il sait conduire une voiture, il n'était pas confortable avec. Mido conduisait avec la même facilité qu'il marchais, mais Shido préférais utilisé ses propres pieds. Et les routes s'emmêlaient dans se secteur, il ne perdrait pas tellement de temps comme certains pouvais le penser à coupé a travers la forêt, a la place de prendre le plus long chemin par la route.

Cette récupération avait été vraiment simple. Il était arrivé à la maison ou ses client lui avait dit que le couteau était gardé, après 45 minutes. Et en utilisant ses pouvoir pour voir dans le noir comme en chat, il n'avait eu aucun problèmes.

La maison était entouré par un grillage, et dans la cours entre le grillage et la maison se trouvais cinq chiens de gardes. Shido ria presque à se souvenir; comme si des chiens pouvais lui poser problèmes. Après une rapide examinassions les chiens l'avaient entouré et accueilli comme leur chef. Même le véritable chef ne présentait aucunes objections. Shido secoua le tête incrédule. Il était clair que la plupart des gens n'avais aucune idée pour choisir les bons chien pour faire les bon chefs.

Visiblement le habitant de cette maison faisaient une confiance aveugle aux chiens. Il n'y avait aucun gardes à l'intérieur, aucune alarme. Il y avait bien deux hommes encore éveillé, mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas avant qu'il ne quitte la maison. Il avait été un peut insouciant. Il avait été facile de trouver le coffre fort et même trouver les clés dans le tiroir du bureau , Shido se sentit presque dégoûté. Comment des gens peuvent ils êtres aussi imprudents? Les chiens de gardes prouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose de valeur à garder, pourquoi ne terminait ils pas en ayant toute le maison sécurisé?

La facilité avec laquelle il avait mis la main sur le couteau Est-ce qui l'avait rendu moins prudent. Bien que cela ne compte pas beaucoup. Tu ce qui c'était passé c'était qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées quant les hommes sont entrer dans la pièce ou il était avec le couteau à la main. Ils était encore plus surpris que lui, il fit une sotie rapide par la fenêtre et disparu dans la forêt avant que les homme ne puisent réagir.

Et maintenant il allais chez son client rapporter l'objet de sa récupération. Le chemin entre les deux manoirs était plus long que celui depuis l'arrêt de bus jusqu'à chez les Motohashi, mais s'était toujours une marche agréable. Shido se releva; il était temps de reprendre la route pour faire la livraison.

Un peut plus d'une heure et demi plus tard il atteint le manoir qui était son but. Il était entourer par un grillage aussi, mais cette fois il pouvais sentir qu'il n' y avait pas de chien proche de la ou il venait par la forêt, il y avait un petit portail dans le grillage avec un passage qui conduisait à la maison, continuent dans la forêt. Shido essayas le portail - il n 'était pas fermer; il passa au travers et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée principale du manoir.

Il sonna à la porte. Un homme l'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

''Oui?''

''Mon non et Fuyuki Shido. Je suis venu voir Demura Keiko-san.''

''Oh, vous este le récupérateur. Par ici s'il vous plait.''

Shido suivit l'homme jusqu'à une pièce ou il y avait quelque chaises confortables et d'autre genre de meubles coûteux.

''Veuillez attendre quelque minutes.'' l'homme désigna une chaise et Shido s'assis.

Il nu pas a attendre très longtemps avant que la femme avec qui il avait parlé à l'Honky Tonk vint avec un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

''Bienvenu, Fuyuki-san. Je suppose que vous avez récupérer le couteau?''

Shido pris le couteau de son fourreau et le lui montra. Elle le pris et l'examina minutieusement.

''Oui, c'est celui là. Merci, Fuyuki-san. Voilas votre paiement''

Elle sorti une enveloppe de son sac à main qu'elle avait apporté. Shido là pris et la mis dans sa poche sans même vérifier le contenu. Il n'avais aucune raison de croire qu'elle ne tienne pas ce qu'ils avaient convenus.

La femme lui demanda de se retirer, et le même homme qui l 'avait conduit dans la maison le suivait maintenant jusqu'à la porte.

A l'extérieur, le soleil commençait à pointé à l'horizon. La fraîcheur de la nuit était toujours dans l'air, mais il semblai que se serait encore une belle journée. Shido pris le même chemin d'où il était venu, mais avant qu'il est atteint le portail il entendit un bruit de moteur et s'arrêtât pour regarder l'entée principale. Une voiture roulais sur la route vers l'entrée et il la reconnu. La coccinelle. Mais qu'Est-ce que peuvent bien faire les GetBackers ici? Avaient t'il un boulot ici aussi? Il trouva qu'il espérait que ce soit le cas. Ce n'est pas qu'il se souciait si Mido trouve un job ou pas, mais quelque fois il se sentait coupable pour le bien de Ginji. Il haussa les épaules; il ne pouvait rien y faire si ces de là ne se montraient pas à temps.

Le Beastmaster retourna au petit portail et pris la décision de suivre le petit chemin menant dans une autre direction que celle par laquelle il était arrivé plus tôt il n'avait pas à se dépêcher, et à part la promenade qu'il avait faite cette nuit, il y avait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait passer un peut de temps dans la forêt. Le plaisir d'être dans cet environnement le faisait se sentir si bien. Il se retrouva sous un grand arbres qui paraissait vraiment invitant à ses yeux. Il l'escalada; s'assis sur une branche et sentit la vie de la forêt qui l' entourait. C'était merveilleux. Il décida de rester quelques temps et de dormir un peut.

Quant il se réveilla, plusieurs heures avaient passé. Il faisait plus chaud maintenant, et les rayons de soleils brillant a travers les feuilles des arbres chatouillait sa peau et c'était ce qui l'avais réveillé. Ça , et un petit oiseau percher sur son épaule picorant affectionnément son oreille, très heureux de lui parler de quelques pie dans leur nid. Shido écoutait gravement le petit oiseau pendant un temps et puis , quant l'oiseau eu finit et avait trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant il sauta sur le sol avec légèreté et recommença à suivre le chemin.

Étrange. Il lui semblait qu'il se rapprochait de quelque chose de… mal. L'oiseau avait dit entre les pies, qu'il y avait un endroit devant lui qu'elle n'aimai pas, et il eu se sentiment confirmer par d'autres animaux. Ils ne l'évitaient pas complètement mais c'était comme si ils avait tous une mémoire raciale de choses maléfiques qui avait eu lieu une fois ici.

Shido vu quelqu'un devant lui, il se cacha rapidement. C'était une vieille femme, se tenant dans une grande clairière. C'était cette clairière que les animaux n'aimais pas. Sur la gauche il y avait une petite marre et dans un triangle avec environ 10 mètres de côtés, se tenait trois construction de bois. Les deux du coté le plus éloigné de Shido ressemblaient à des tables construit sur l'emplacement mais celle la plus proche de lui avait l'air d'un robuste portail. Ses côtés étaient décore avec des symboles gravé, et Shido pensait qu'il avait du prendre beaucoup de temps pour construire ce portail.

La vieille femme assise en face de lui, psalmodiait doucement, mais Shido ne pouvais comprendre un seul mots. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et un homme s'avança vers la femme, il s'agenouilla respectueusement, et il attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse de psalmodier.

''Shigeru,'' la vieille femme accueilli l'homme. ''Est-ce que tous est près?''

''Oui, Demura-sama. Les préparations pour la première phase sont presque faites. Nous pouvons accomplir le rituel se soir comme prévu.''

''Très bien.'' Demura paru enchanté. ''Nous somme déjà en retard de quatre ans. Il nous à pris beaucoup de temps pour trouver les jumeaux ce cycle. Le rituel doit être répéter avec pas mois de 105 ans d'intervalle. L'intervalle normale et exactement de 100 ans, mais toujours les jumeaux de ce cycle sont les plus fort que j'ai jamais vu, ce seras plus que suffisant pour s'en tiré avec les quatre année d'attente en plus.''

L' homme nommé Shigeru hocha la tête, d'accord avec ses mots. ''Oui, le cycle à venir nous apporteras grande satisfaction du à leur force.'' il se releva . ''Nous pouvons retourner nous occuper de la première phase aussi tôt que tu est prête, Demure-sama.''

''J'ai finit ici. Repartons .'' Demura laissa Shigeru l'aider à ce relever et ils quittèrent la clairière ensembles. Shido les regarda partir. Certaine personnes sont vraiment désagréable.

Que Vont-ils bien pouvoir faire? Est bien ce n'est pas ses affaires. Peut être qu'ils vont tous être nus et danser sous la pleine lune chantant des chanson pour n'importe quel dieu ou démon ou n'importe quoi. Shido souri. Les êtres humains on des coutumes étranges, ça pour sûr.

Il ressenti un grand besoin de rester et de voir se qui pourrait se passer, mais il le repoussa. Il était temps de partir maintenant. Il commença a repartir vers l'arrêt de bus. Quelque chose le dérangeait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas cerner quoi0

Quant il s'assis dans le bus se dirigeant vers Tokyo , il tentas de rassembler ses pensées et de tiré quelque chose de ce qu'il avait entendu . Pourquoi ça le dérangeait tellement? Quel genre de cérémonie, le couteau, 'ils sont prêt maintenant'. qu'Est-ce que cela peut bien signifié? Allaient ils faire une sorte de sacrifice? Sacrifice humain?Shido n'aimais la conclusion qu'il avait tiré; il devras y retourné cette nuit.

En un peut plus de trois heure il rejoignit Tokyo, Shido avait décider d'aller voir Kazuki. L'informateur avait des connaissances sur les choses les plus curieuses. Il s'avait sûrement quelque chose sur cette famille, ou si non, il devrait sûrement savoir comment en obtenir. Shido changea de bus et vint directement à l'appartement de Shido, espérant qu'il soit chez lui.

Il avait de la chance. Sonnant à la porte, il entendit immédiatement les léger pat de Kazuki de l'autre côté de la porte.

''Shido. Ça fait un bail. Entre,''. offrit Kazuki.

Shido vint à l'intérieur et à l'invitation de Kazuki il s'assit sur le canapé de l'homme svelte.

''Tu aimerai boire quelque chose?'' demanda Kazuki.

''Non, merci''. Shido était un peut embarrasser, il n'était pas venu voir son ami depuis longtemps, il quant il le fit c'était uniquement pour lui demander une faveur. ''Je suis venu pour te demander quelque chose.''

''Oh?'' Kazuki c'était assis dans un fauteuil à l'opposé du canapé. ''Va y. je répondrait si je peut.''

''A tu entendu parler d'un clan nommé les Demura? Ils vivent environ à trois heure de route à l'ouest, et peut être ont-ils quelque chose a voir avec …la magie? Je l'ait et entendu parler et ils ont mentionné une sorte de rituel dont-ils vont s'occuper cette nuit.''

Kazuki hocha la tête. ''Oui j'ai entendu parler d'eux. C'est une très vieille famille.'' il fronça les sourcils. ''Tu a dit qu'ils allaient faire une cérémonie cette nuit? C'est une mauvais nouvelle. J'avais pensé ou plutôt espérer, qu'ils ne faisaient plus ce genre de choses.''

''Quoi, Kazuki? Que vont ils faire?'' Shido ne voulais pas que ses soupçons soient confirmer.

''d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est une famille avec du sang de sorcières dans leurs veines. Tout les cent ans, ils sacrifient deux personnes, appeler 'les jumeaux' , et ils boivent leurs sang et mange leur chair. Le sacrifice permet au membres de leur clan de vivre une autre centaine d'année. certain des membres vivants actuellement sont supposé être les même qu'il y a cent ans.''

''C'est pas possible!'' haleta Shido.

Kazuki haussa les épaules. ''C'est-ce que j'ai entendu.''

''Ils ont parler des 'jumeaux'. '' Shido rappela ''Vont-ils vraiment aller manger d'autres êtres humains? Ce n'est pas une genre de métaphore, tu sait comme dans les cérémonie chrétiennes ou ils boivent du vin et dise que c'est du sang?''

''Non, les jumeaux son de vrais personnes. Ils sont appeler 'les jumeaux de la lumière et de l'obscurité' , et ils sont supposé être des personnes puissantes. Celui de l'obscurité doit avoir du sang de sorcière, et celui de la lumière un cœur pur .''

Shido eu un déclic. ''Ginji!Mido! Ils étaient là bas. Je l'ait est vu arrivé!''

Kazuki paru alarmé. ''Oui, ils corresponde à la description des 'jumeaux'. tu est sûr que c'est eux que tu a vu?''

''Ce devait être eux. J'ai vu une voiture qui était immanquablement la Subaru de Mido, conduire jusqu'à la maison des Demura.''

Shido se levas du canapé et s'avança vers la petite fenêtre, et revint de nouveau, ayant l'air furieux. Bon sang! Il savait que quelque chose n'allais pas! Pourquoi ne c'est il pas écouté! Il aurait du rester!

''J'y retourne immédiatement!'' déclara-t-il. ''Va tu venir avec moi? Ginji pourrait avoir besoin de nous.''

Kazuki secoua la tête, inquiet. ''Je souhaiterais pouvoir, mais cette nuit je doit rencontrer un homme qui va me renseigner sur quelque chose concernant le meurtrier de ma famille. Ça a été très difficile d'arranger ce rendez-vous et c'est seulement l'horaire disponible qu'il a.''

''Je comprend, Kazuki. C'est probablement rien. Je crois que j'ai réagis de façon excessive, mais j'y vais quant même, juste au cas ou .''

Kazuki n'était pas du tout convaincu. Il savait aussi bien que Shido, ou peut être le comprenais il encore mieux, que la menace sure les GetBackers était probablement très réelle. Il était déchirer entre ses propres besoins et sa loyauté pour son empereur.

Shido vit l'agonie sur le visage de Kazuki et tenta de rassurer son ami. ''Ne soit pas inquiet Kazuki, je vais l'aider si il en a besoin.''

''Et Mido-kun?'' demanda Kazuki, connaissant les sentiments de Shido concernant me partenaire de Ginji.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est, je vais l'aider aussi, même si il ne va jamais m'en remercier. Mais si il en a besoin je vais l'aide a cause de Ginji. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais il aime vraiment ce salaud.''

Kazuki était d'accord. ''Oui, ils ont une relation très spéciale.'' il sourit. '' Mais d'un autre coté, Mido-kun dit probablement de toi la même chose que ce que tu viens de dire sur lui .''

''Probablement'' Shido admis avec un sourire en coin. ''En tout cas je retourne là bas aussi vite que possible. Puis je emprunter ton téléphone, Kazuki? Je veut appeler Madoka.''

''Bien sur, Shido'' Kazuki indiqua le téléphone reposant sur une petite proche de la porte. ''Et je vais te prépare quelque chose à manger, parce que tu n'a probablement rien manger de la journée et se serai trop long de retourné manger chez Madoka'' .

Shido était amuser que quelque part Kazuki agisse comme une mère inquiète, mais il y était habituer depuis leurs jours parmi les Volts. Comme roi dans la bande ils avait toujours a se surveillé l'un l'autre dans tout les domaines , en combat, s'occuper des blessures ou des chose comme vérifier que tout le monde à bien eu dsa part de nourriture. Et il avait toujours un peut de temps avant de partir prendre le bus , et Kazuki ne le laisserait pas repartir avant qu'il n'est manger quelque chose, Shido accepta l'invitation. Peut être cela avait aussi à voir avec le fait qu'a ce moment son estomac émis un gargouillement.

Kazuki s'occupait dans la cuisine. '' je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir avec toi Shido.''

''Laisse Kazuki,'' disait Shido alors qu'il aidai l'autre roi a dresser la table. ''Tu me procure de la nourriture, et je vais aider Ginji. Et le serpent,'' ajouta il rapidement après un mauvais regard de Kazuki.

''Très bien alors,'' dit calmement Kazuki. Mais Shido, connaissant si bien le jeune homme, pouvais voir combien il était frustrer. ''Tu feras le nécessaire''

''Bien sur,'' était la réponse rassurante de Shido.

Les GetBackers conduisaient à travers le portail du manoir des Demura alors qu'apparaissaient les premier rayons du soleil du matin. Ban gara la voiture devant une pelouse sans même se soucié de savoir si c'était une bonne place pour garer une voiture. Lui et Ginji marchèrent sur les marches conduisant à la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. En quelques secondes la porte fut ouverte par un homme.

''Oui?''

''Nous voulons parler à Demura Shigeru,'' dit Ban sans aucune présentation. Il se sentait toujours un peut désorienté a cause de l 'expérience de la nuit passé. C'était presque comme di il pouvait toujours sentir cette aura maléfique qu'il avait ressenti chez les Motohashi.

L'homme souleva un sourcil. ''Oh, alors c'est ça?. Il regardait comme si il considérait quelque chose, et puis il les invita d'un geste. ''Suivez moi, s'il vous plait.''

Il emmena Ban et Ginji dans la même pièce ou Shido attendais il y a peut de temps.

''Veuillez attendre. Je vais dire à Shigeru-san que vous êtes là .''

Il quitta la pièce fermant la porte derrière lui.

''Ban-chan, je n'aime pas ça. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette pièce.'' Ginji regarda autour avec une expression inquiète.

''Tu as raison. Allons nous en d'ici .'' Ban pouvait dire que c'était mauvais. Maintenant il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas seulement les effets des événement précédant il pouvait sentir presque la même sensation que chez les Motohashi dans cette pièce.

il revint a la parte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermer. Ban luttait pour ne pas léser transparaître sa panique. Sorcières! Ici aussi! Il allai tenter de forcer la porte avec sa poigne de 200kg, quant il se sentit soudain nauséeux et pris de vertiges. A coté de lui, il vit Ginji yodler au sol. _ça ne peut pas se produire. Il ne peut pas être piéger, pas encore!_ ce fut ses dernières pensée avant que tout devienne noir.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Witch hunt.

Ok , si vous n'aimer pas le sang ne continuez pas , vous aurez été prévenu

Chapitre sept:

La première chose qu'il entendit quant il se réveilla fut une psalmodie monotone provocant de nombres voix. Ban ce força à ouvrir les yeux, et toujours étourdi, il vit Ginji suspendu par ses poignets, il tenta sur ses pieds mais le cordage le tenait assez haut pour qu'il ait presque à rester sur ses orteils. Il était nu et placer à deux mètres à la gauche de Ban. Ginji était réveiller et fixai Ban avec un regard effrayé que Ban n'était pas habitué à voir dans les yeux de son partenaire.

Ban avait des difficulté à penser clairement mais avec les courbatures dans ses épaules il pouvait au moins comprendre qu'il était suspendu de la même façon que Ginji. Et il pouvait voir que la pièce était rempli de personnes habillé dans des robes grises avec des capuchons. C'était eux qui psalmodiaient. Il secoua la tête dans une tentative pour s'éclaircir les idées mais l'action augmenta seulement l'étourdissement.

L'une des êtres à robes grise était une femme plus âgé lui rappelant vaguement Toriyoshi, mais cette fois, Ban, un dépit de ses idées flou, reconnu immédiatement l'aura de sorcière. Elle fit un pas pour lui faire face, et d'un geste il fit taire la psalmodie.

''Ah, tu est réveiller maintenant, celui de l'obscurité,'' dit elle. Avec un sourire qui glaça le sang de Ban, elle se tourna vers les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce.

''Il et temps. Faite chaque étapes proprement mais vite; nous devons faire vite avant que celui de l'obscurité regagne ses pouvoirs. Et souvenez vous, ne laissait pas le Sacrificer et le Seikon être plus proche de moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre ou nous ne serions plus capable d'arrêter leur pouvoirs de relâcher le démon enfermer dans le Seikon.''

Une jeune fille s'avança, pourtant un gros couteau, le Sacrificer, dans son fourreau. Elle le souleva de ses deux mais et s'inclina pour l'offre a la chef de la famille Demura.

La vieille femme pris le couteau, et pendant ce temps récitait des mots dans un ancien langage, elle le souleva au dessus de sa tête et reporta ses yeux dessus. Quant elle eu fini, elle s'approcha de Ginji.

''Pur de cœur, jumeau de la lumière, donne nous ta force,'' dit elle. Avec le Sacrificer, elle coupas le bars droit de Ginji du coude jusqu'à l'épaule. Ban grimaça quant il vit le couteau couper la chair de son partenaire, mais Ginji serra juste un peut ses lèvres.

''Pur de cœur, jumeau de la lumière, donne nous ta force,'' répétèrent les autres, pendant qu'une jeune femme s'avança avec un large bol en bois.

Demura pris le calice, se pour vert sa famille et s'inclina, étendit ses bras avec le bol dans leur direction. Du bol, elle choisi un petit tube, et le piqua à la fin de la blessure sur l'épaule de Ginji, elle commença à recueillir son sang dans le bol.

Elle ne retira le tube , avant que le bol soit à un quart rempli. Donnant le bol au jeune homme qui attendais, elle pris une petite bouteille d'un enfant, l'ouvris et frotta un espèce d'onguent à l'odeur forte sur la blessure de Ginji. Visiblement s'était plus douloureux que la coupure, par se que Ginji haleta quant l'onguent pénétra la blessure.

Elle répéta l'action avec le bras gauche de Ginji, sa jambe droite, sa gauche et la dernière coupure, elle dessina une croix sur sa poitrine. Cela fit gémir Ginji de douleur, et Ban, toujours incapable de se concentrer, pouvais ressentir l'agonie que les coupures faisaient souffrir à son ami. La dernière coupure semblais plus profonde que les autres et Ginji avait la pâleur d'un fantôme. Ban pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment affaibli par la perte de sang.

Le bol était maintenant rempli da sang de Ginji. Demura le mis dans un plateau sur une petite table, pendant qu'une femme retira le Sacrificer de la pièce avec sûreté. Quant elle revint, un autre enfant portait la boite avec le Seikon à Demura. Quant elle ouvris la boite se fut au tour de Ban de gémir de douleur. La vue non couverte du Seikon semblait l'affecter. En dépit de sa propre condition, Ginji lança un regard inquiet à Ban. Ce type ne semblait jamais s'inquiété assez de lui-même, toujours faire des histoires sur la santé de Ban.

Demura attacha le Seikon a une baguette et mis la balle dans le bol rempli de sang. Tenant le Seikon au bout de la baguette, elle bougea pour se tenir face à Ban.

''Sang des sorcières, jumeau de l'obscurité, donne nous ta vie,'' furent les mots qu'elle récita à Ban.

Psalmodiant des mots incompréhensible, elle commença à faire rouler le Seikon sur tout le corps de Ban, laissant des imprimer sanglants provenant des symbole gravé sur la balle, sur sa peau. Ces imprimer brûlait, et Ban pouvait sentir combien ses pouvoir était drainé. Il se battait durement pour ne pas crier, mais quant elle roulas le Seikon dans son dos il ne pouvait plus rein faire. Ban hurla de douleur.

Demura trempa ses doigts dans le calice et commença à éclabousser le sang sur le sol en marchant en cercle autour de Ban et Ginji. Tout les autres la suivirent, psalmodiant à nouveau. Demura conduisit la procession hors de la pièce et le deux garçons restèrent seuls.

''Ginji Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Ban alors qu'il tentai de sonner comme si lui-même n'avais jamais été mieux. Il ne pouvais pas tromper Ginji, bien sûr; sous ces circonstances qui aurait il put tromper? Ginji était vraiment faible; sans les cordages autour de ses poignets il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir. Tout ce qu'il le soutenais été les cordages, ses jambes ne le supportait plus, mais il tenta de relever la tête pour regarder Ban. Après tout, c'était Ban qui avait hurler.

''Je vais bien, Ban-chan.'' C'était le mensonges le plus évident que Ban n'avais jamais entendu et il aurait grommeler si il n'avait pas penser que cela ne lui aurait pas trop pris d'efforts, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre en aucune façon, Ginji continua d'une voix faible. ''Ban-chan que va-t-il se passer?'' Qui sont ces gens? Que Vont-ils nous faire?'' Il chuchota, ''Et ce nous qui sommes les sacrifices humains?''

Ban savait que Ginji connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, et qu'il la demandais dans un vague espoir d'avoir tort. Mais bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Ban, se souvint de ce qu'il avait entendu de Toriyoshi et compris tout soudainement. Elle avait dit qu'il était un jumeau mais il n'avais pas fait la connotations avec le fait que Ginji soit l'autre jumeau. Et maintenant il connaissait le rôle des jumeaux dans le rituel. En luttant toujours pour ne pas montre la douleur brûlante des symboles sur son corps dans sa voix, il fit un effort pour réconforter Ginji.

''La vieille femme Demura et une cousine de Toriyoshi,'' raconta il à son partenaire. ''elles sont toutes les deux des sorcières avec quelques connaissance dans l'utilisation de la magie. Mince, je ne savait pas qu 'il y avais autant d'utilisateurs de magie encore en vie. Et oui, tu a raison, ils veulent nous sacrifier. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, nous irons bien aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginji on va le faire. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, il est temps de se tiré d'ici .'' le discours l'épuisa, il pris presque toutes ses forces juste pour garder la douleur en dehors de sa voix. Mais pour le bien de Ginji il devait faire que ces dernières phrases deviennent vrai.

Ginji souri faiblement. ''Comment Ban-chan? Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus la force d'utilisé mes pouvoirs électriques et je suis sure que tu l'airait déjà fait si tu pouvais te libérer.''

Maudit soit l'intellige de ce gars. Il semblait si naïf, il était si facile d'oublier qu'il pavais toujours lire la situation. Et il connaît toujours les émotions des autre personnes. Ban ne pourrait jamais tromper Ginji. Mais Ginji lui faisait confiance, et Ban ferait tout pour ne pas le négliger.

''Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, idiot. Je réfléchis à quelque chose.'' Comment, il n'en avait aucune idée pour le moment, bien sûr. Ses pouvoirs étaient parti; pas de Snake Bite, pas de Jagan et il ne pouvait pas invoqué Asclépios. D'une certaine façon, Ban était probablement plus faible qu'un humain ordinaire à cet instant.

Son partenaire était silencieux pendant que Ban réfléchissait. Que pouvais il bien être sensé pouvoir faire? Il devait se fier à ce que quelque chose puisse venir. Enfer, il n'allais pas rester ici et laisser quelqu'un tuer Ginji t lui-même.

Rien n'était encore venu lorsque, Demura et le autre revinrent. Demura détachas les bras de Ban et dans une impulsion, il tenta de l'attraper. Si il pouvait l'avoir comme otage la situation serait un peut plus brillante. Malheureusement Ban n'avait pas plus de force qu'un enfant de cinq ans, et en dépit de son age, la vieille Demura évita sa pauvre attaque. A la place elle attrapa ses bras, et Shigeru s'avança avec une robe rouge qu'il mit sur Ban. Puis Demura se retourna le GetBackers brun et attacha a nouveau ses bras, cette fois dans son dos.

Puis elle de tourna vers Ginji et le détacha. Quant elle eu finit, Ginji tombas au sol, trop faible pour tenir. Demura se pencha et versa le contenu d'une petite bouteille dans sa bouche. Cela fit cracher Ginji, mais il regagna également quelques forces et fut capable de se relever. Ginji fut également habillé dans une robe, et Demura attacha aussi ses bras dans son dos et attacha le lien de Ban avec celui retenant Ginji.

''Allons y,'' ordonnas t'elle, et tout le monde sotie lentement de la pièce, en dehors de la maison, puis dans la forêt.

La procession avançait avec Demura à sa tte, jusqu'à la clairière que Shido avait découvert plus tôt. Derrière elle, deux de ses descendants conduisaient Ban et Ginji, couvert avec de longes robes rouge, et après eux, venaient les autres, tous portait dans leurs mains des panier de vêtements.

La clairière avait été préparer pour le rituel. À environ 10 mètres de la constitutionnellement à un portail se tenait deux tables basse, à coté l'une de l'autre mais séparé d'environ 10 mètres, avec des objet de rituel déposé sur elles. Près de la marre il y avait un seau en métal orner avec des symboles semblables à ceux du Seikon.

Les garçons furent à nouveau déshabiller et attaché soutenu par leurs poignets, cette fois dos à dos au portail. Les membres du clan Demura posèrent leurs paniers., se déshabillèrent et s'alignèrent devait Shigeru et Demura qui allèrent directement à la marre. Pour chaque personne Shigeru remplissait le seau avec de l'eau et le renversait sur l'homme ou la femme pendant que Demura récitait des mots que ne pouvaient entendrent Ban et Ginji. Le rituel de purification duras jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit rincé par l'eau et mis dans des robes sèches prisent dans les paniers qu'ils avaient apporter.

La famille, expert le plus anciens, firent un demi cercle d'un coté du portail, laissant libre le coté avec les deux tables. Les anciens allumèrent des feux et brûlèrent de l'encens qui rependait une lourde senteur dans l'air. Quant les préparatifs furent terminer i rejoignirent eux aussi le demi sec le regardant Demura la ou elle se tenait seule, excepter les GetBackers, au milieu de la clairière.

Elle commença une nouvelle fois des récitations, mais cette fois les mots étaient claires et compréhensibles.

''Nous invoquons le pouvoir de Yami, notre Maître. Nous t'apportons nitre sacrifice, les jumeaux de la lumière et de l'obscurité. Le pur de cœur pour te donner force, le sang des sorcières pour nous donner vie. Le pur de cœur pour nous donner vie, le sang des sorcières pour te donner force. Ensembles ils font un tout, ensembles leur pouvoir t'apportera un siècle de pouvoir. Avec ce pouvoir, exauce notre vœu, donne nous un autre siècle de vie. Laisse leurs vies être les nôtres.''

Shido était dans le bus une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait plus sentir son derrière à cause des longues heures ou il a été forcé de rester assis aujourd'hui, et il n'aurait rien eu à manger s'il n'y avait pas eu Kazuki. Il était heureux que Kazuki l'ait laisser partager son repas maintenant; évidemment il pouvait tenir sans manger pendant deux jours, mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait mieux comme ça.

Il ce demandais si ce clan de sorcières allaient réellement exécuter Ginji et Mido. Si seulement ce sale serpent n'avait pas attiré Ginji loin du Mugenjo… Shido secoua la tête, il devenais injuste et il le savait. Il avait fini par réellement comprendre pourquoi Ginji était parti et il ne blâmais plus réellement Mido. Mais c'était toujours difficile d'apprécier ce type, et si facile de le blâmer pour tout les ennuis qui arrivaient à Ginji.

Dans tout les cas, Shido n'allais rien laisser arriver à son ancien empereur et pour le bien de celui si il ne laisserait rien arriver à Mido non plus.

Le bus s'arrêta à sa destination et il fit un pas sur la route. Il avait de nouveau à marcher quelque peu. Ça ne le dérangeait pas , mais il était enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre la clairière - ou il imaginait qu'ils se trouvaient - aussi vite que possible. Il commença a courir, et atteint la forêt puis rapidement le chemin forestier qu'il avait suivit avant.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la forêt. Plus il se rapprochait de la clairières plus les animaux étaient silencieux. Il s'arrêta pour demander se qu'il ce passait. Il ne lui pris pas longtemps avant qu'on ne lui fournisse la réponse un certain nombre de personnes étaient rassemblé dans la clairière et une présence maléfique faisait que tous les animaux s'en éloignait. 'Mon empereur et il là bas? Et son ami?' Demanda Shido avec une description de Ginji suivant la question. Quelques un des corbeaux les plus braves revinrent vite avec la réponse. 'Oui. Mais il et vraiment faible et son ami aussi. Ton empereur à l'odeur proche de la mort' fut ce qu'ils lui racontèrent.

Malédiction. Shido recommença à courir, encore plus vite cette fois.

Demura pris à nouveau le Sacrificer et le bol. Cette fois le couteau et le bol avaient été déposer sur une tabla à sa gauche, a l'opposé du coté de la clairière ou ce tenais le demi cercle. Elle se rapprocha de Ginji, répétant l'action de couper et de collecter le sang, mais cette fois elle coupas seulement ses bras.

Ginji était maintenant proche de s'évanouir il se battais durement pour rester conscient. Il refusait de perdre espoir même si il savait que leurs chances étaient mince. Si il leur restait la moindre chance de pouvoir s'en tiré lui et Ban devait rester éveillé. Pendant que Demura s'agenouillait et fouettais le sang dans le bol en psalmodiant quelque chose, Ginji rassembla ses forces et chuchota à Ban. ''Ban-chan tu est réveiller?''

''Toujours là,'' Vint la réponse. Sa voix était fatigué mais clairement audible. Il hésitât un moment. Puis il dit. ''Ginji''.

''Oui, Ban-chan.'' la voix de Ginji était tellement pleine de tendresse que Ban pouvais difficilement continuer.

''je suis désolé, Ginji.''

''Pour quoi, Ban-chan? La voix de Ginji était vraiment surprise.

''Je n'arrive à rien.''

Ginji répondit si doucement que Ban n'entendit presque pas. ''Tu ne mas jamais fait quelque chose dont tu doit être désolé.''

Ban voulait répondre mais sa gorge semblais si sèche. il essaya d'avaler. _Dit le maintenant, idiot, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _Mince, il était difficile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments par des mots. La plupart des gens ne voyaient pas vraiment d'expression excepter pour la colère et l'arrogance. Mais pour Ginji il avait été au moins capable de montrer se qu'il ressent mme si il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'avais pas besoins de le dire, Ginji savais et comprenais de toute façon. Seulement , cette fois il voulait le lui dire.

''Gin…''

Et il était trop tard. Demura devant lui, le tenais par les cheveux. Elle tira sa tête en arrière, le dos de sa tête reposait alors sur l'épaule de Ginji et avec le Sacrificer, elle coupa la chair derrière son oreille gauche et elle descendit le couteau tous du long jusqu'à sa taille. Quant une bonne vienne fut trouvé elle appuya en peut plus fort et recueilli son sang dans le bol avec celui de Ginji.

Elle relâcha sa tête il s'affala en avant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour finir ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il ne pouvais plus trouver sa voix.

Quant le sang de Ban fini de remplir le bol il semblas y avoir une pause dans le rituel. Le demi cercle se sépara et les gens déambulèrent un peut autour parlant les uns avec les autres. La vieille Demura se tenais devant une des tables fouettant le sang pour l'empêcher de coaguler. C'était à ce moment là que Shido rejoignit la clairière. Ou plutôt aurait si il n'avait pas trouver une barrière invisible, lui empêchant de s'en approché à mois de 10 mètres.

Si Shido avait été un homme ordinaire, cela aurait été un problème, mais pas pour lui. Ses amis animaux qui étaient avec lui pouvait bouger à travers la barrière sans même remarqué qu'elle était là. Ils ne voulaient pas s'approché de la clairière, mais ceux qui l'avaient suivi firent un cercle autours de lui des deux coté de la barrière. Tous ce qui Shido avait à faire pour croiser la ligne invisible était d'utiliser une de ses imitations de bête. Comme un lynx il entra lieu entourée du sortilège, seul, les animaux n'avaient pas voulus le suivre plus longtemps et Shido ne voulait pas les forcer. Silencieusement il grimpa dans un arbre et regardait la scène qui avait lieu dans la clairière.

Ginji et Mido étaient attacher au portail qu'il avait vu avant, ayant l'air pire que ce que Shido c'était imaginé. A peut prés 40 hommes, femmes et enfants, dès dix ans et plus vieux étaient assis ou marchaient dans la clairière. Deux filles dans les début de leur adolescence marchais vers l'arbre ou se trouvai Shido. Elle si assirent discutant comme toute les adolescentes.

''C'est si cool.'' dit l'une d'elle. ''Je suis si contente que nos parents on finis par trouver les jumeaux. J'aurais détester ne plus être immortelle. Penser à la mort quant vous avez seulement 80 ans ou presque.

''On est pas immortels,'' lui rappela sa cousine plus vieille. ''Mais nous vieillissons seulement de cinq ans en cent ans. Je crois que nous sommes presque immortels.''

''Ouais'' la plus jeune acquiesça. Elle hésita un peut. ''Tu sait se que je pense qui est le plus effrayant dans le rituel?''

''Non, quoi?'' l'autre parus surprise. ''Je ne savais pas que tu pensait que c'était effrayant. Tu ne me l'avait jamais dit .''

Sa cousine rougi légèrement. ''J'était trop petite la dernière fois que nous l'avons fait, et pas avant que grand-mère nous a dit que les jumeaux avaient été trouver et que le rituel aurait bientôt lieu que j'ai commencé à y penser. La chose qui m'effraie le plus c'est que le Seikon et le Sacrificer doivent être séparer. Sa me fait frissonné, pensé au démon qui serait libérer si ils venais à être proche l'un de l'autre.''

''Il n'y a rien à craindre.'' la plus vieille donnas a l'autre un air supérieur. ''Si il n'y avait pas le sort de grand-mère, le démon serait libre si nous les apportions proche a moins de 50 mètres. Maintenant on peut les approcher à trois mètres sans prendre trop de risques. Ce n'est pas un problème de garder cette distance. Les actions pour le rituel sont faite de façons a ce que c'est deux objets ne puissent être proches de plus de huit mètres. C'est plus que de la sécurité, je pense.''

''Je sais, mais sa me fait toujours peur.'' grand-mère doit renouveler son 'sort de distance' tout les cinq ans par sécurité. Et si elle ne faisant pas ça, et que ceux qui ont voler le couteau et la balle était venu en même temps?''

''Idiote, dans ce cas ils les auraient livré a des maison différentes évidemment . Et grand-mère avait ajouté un autre sort sur la maison la nuit dernière qui pouvait être maintenus seulement pendant 24 heures. C'est pour cela que l'on ne peut utilisé se sort tout le temps. J'ai aider grand-mère à le mettre en place,''. l'adolescente dit avec une fierté non dissimulé.

''Je suis contente que c'est toi et non moi qui doivent apprendre comment faire tout ces sort qui sont nécessaire pour le rituel. Je ne voudrais pas d'une t'elle responsabilité''

''Ça ne me dérange pas, je trouve ça étant''

''A tu entendu par les rumeurs que grand-mère a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec ces jumeaux? Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi.''

''Ils sont différent des jumeaux des fois précédentes. Ils disent que celui de la lumière et plus que juste celui de la lumière. Je pense qu'ils veules dirent qu'il a quelques pouvoirs spéciaux.''

''Étrange, je pensait que celui de la lumière étai uniquement supposé avoir le cœur pur .''

''Je sais, c'est si bizarre. Ils disent que celui là à même tuer, mais il compte toujours comme un cœur pur. Et celui des ténèbres et une sorcière de sang pur .''

''Cela ne ce peut pas, tellement les filles peuvent être sorcières.''

''Tu est si bête, appelle le comme tu veux il est la plus puissante sorcière de sang que nous ne le serons jamais. Grand-mère à du rechercher des sort plus puissant que ceux qu'elle avait jamais utiliser avant, pour le retenir après que le gaz l'ait rendu inconscient. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il se serait libérer avant qu'elle ne puisse peindre les symboles de sang avec le Seikon. Ces symboles le ligote mieux que n'importe quel autre sort, tu sait, et tu ne peut pas le poser sur lui si il n'est pas réveiller.''

''Je sais, tu n'ai pas besoin de me dire ça!''

''Il le fait. Je pari que tu ne te souvient même pas ce que nous allons faire avec eux.''

''Évidement que je m'en souvient. Ils vont découpé celui de la lumière en morceaux et brûler vif celui de l'obscurité, et puis nous mangerons leur chair et pourrons vivrent un autre centaines d'années.'' dit la jeune fille triomphante.

Shido se sentit comme si il allait être malade. Kazuki avait eu raison. Non pas qu'il en avait douté; les informations de Kazuki son habituellement correctes. Il se souvins de ce qu'il avait penser quant il avait entendu Demura et Shigeru parler ce matin; _Peut être qu'ils vont tous être nus et danser sous la pleine lune . _Bon sang, il aurait du rester, il aurait du comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas danser sous la pleine lune.

Sous ses yeux, Demura invoqua à sa famille de continuer le rituel. Cette fois, tous formèrent un cercle autour de Ban et Ginji, laissant des ouvertures dans le cercle pour que le passage entre les tables et le portail ne soit pas obstrué. Shido vit Demura agenouillé a coté de l'une des tables basse sur laquelle était déroulé un large morceau de papier. Il y avait aussi un genre de balle sur une baguette et la vieille femme trempa celle ci dans le sang fouetté et peint le papier avec les symboles graver sur la balle.

Quant le papier fut rempli de symboles elle le pliât, l'étendit dans un large bol et avec une petite torche qu'elle alluma à un des feux, il mis le papier en feu. Les cendres furent versées dans le bol contenant le sang.

Demura porta le bol à ses lèvres et bue une petite gorgé. Elle marchas vers son fils le plus âgé dans le cercle et lui donna une gorgé et continua dans le petit cercle pour donner à tous le monde une goutte de cendre et de sang mélangé.

Shido pensait rapidement. Il devait faire quelque chose rapidement; il était évident que les deux ne pouvait pas le tenter eux-mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer, ils était dans une situation d'enfer, et maintenant il revenais au BeastMaster de sauver la journée. Si il pouvait y arrivé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cela dit. Il lança un appel à ses amis dans les bois, mais tout ce qu'il lui parrain fut un sens de peur. Ils ne voulaient pas venir vers lui.

De sa position au dessus des branches ses yeux recherchèrent quelque chose qui puisse lui donner une idée. Il regarda Ginji. Le garçon blond pendait mollement et Shido ne pouvais pas voir si il était toujours conscient ou non. Qu'Est-ce qui pourrait aider Ginji? L'électricité fut le première chose qui lui vint en tête, mais en aucune façon il pouvait recharger Ginji en électricité ici. Il bougea ses yeux pour regarder Mido. Le serpent était au moins toujours conscient et au regard de Shido Ban sembla remarqué quelque chose, il releva la tête et attrapa les yeux de Shido.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Witch hunt.

Chapitre huit :

C'est le dresseur de singe dans cet arbres? Ban ne pouvait pas réellement y croire. En parti parce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser clairement et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait trouver aucune raison à la présence de ce salaud, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sure de pouvoir se fier à ses propres yeux; ils se sentait vraiment étourdi. Il cligna des yeux et regarda à nouveau. Oh, oui il était là.

Le dresseur de singe, hein. Bien, si il pouvait sortir Ginji de là en vie, Ban pourrais ravaler sa fierté juste cette fois. Ban pouvait sentir le corps de Ginji contre son dos, mais il n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à boire du sang. Il n'était pas sur que Ginji se soit évanoui ou était juste trop faible pour faire la moindre chose, mais avec leurs dos l'un contre l'autre comme ça il pouvait sentir la respiration de son partenaire donc au moins il savais que Ginji était toujours en vie.

Shido regarda Mido, considérant les options. Le serpent semblait un peut déconcentré mais il avait toujours cet air arrogant dans ses yeux et il était clair qu'il n'avais pas abandonné un espoir de secours. Si cet espoir ne lavait jamais quitter ou il lui vint à la vue de Shido, le BeastMaster ne pouvais le dire, et il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. C'était bon si Mido avait la volonté de combattre. Shido devait admettre qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arrivé tout seul, pas avec une femme sachant utilisé la magie restant au centre, et ses amis animaux étaient trop effrayer pour venir prés de la clairière. Il espérait que Mido avait encore assez de force pur lui filer un coup de main; si il pouvait se libérer.

De l'aide de la part de Ginji était probablement hors de question. Mais au moins il n'y avait pas d'odeur de mort provenant de son ancien empereur. Shido était content d'avoir la capacité de sentir ça, il aurait pu être vraiment inquiet, parce que avec le corps de Ginji pendant mollement comme ça et sa peau si pale, il ne paraissait pas en vie.

Les filles avaient dit que Mido avait été tenu par un sort avant qu'ils ne peigne son corps avec ces symboles. Aussi loin que Shido pouvait comprendre de ce qu'il avait entendu, cela signifiait que les symboles de sang sur le corps de Mido étaient ce qui retenait les pouvoir de ce serpent. Si il pouvais laver ces symboles, peut être que Ban pourrait regagner ses pouvoirs. Shido ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre et il devait agir rapidement, parce que Demura prenait maintenant le gros couteau qui reposait sur l'autre table et le souleva au dessus de sa tête.

''Il est temps de faire le premier sacrifice! Que Yami soit content avec celui au cœur pur, le jumeau de la lumière.'' il fit face à Ginji. Shigeru la rejoignis avec la bouteille de laquelle Demura avait donner quelque chose à boire à Ginji plus tôt, pris une poigné de ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, déversant le liquide dans sa bouche. Ginji avala par instinct et fut par conséquent forcé au réveille.

Shido vit Mido se débattre désespérément avec les cordes l'attachant au portail. Il savait se que pouvait ressentir Mido à ce moment et il pouvait bien comprendre les regard furieux en direction de l'arbre ou il était. Ils disaient clairement : 'Espèce de salaud, viens et aide ton empereur, tout de suite!''

A ce moment ou Shido agit. Près de la marre restait le seau utiliser pour le rituel de purification. Shido descendis de l'arbre rapidement , mais aussi silencieux qu'un chat, et il s'infiltra jusqu'à la marre. Il était content que toute la famille était concentré sur Demura et le sacrifice à cet instant. Le BeastMaster rempli le seau avec l'eau de la marre. Accroupi, il encercla le clan Demura sans être vu, tous les yeux était sur la vielle sorcière et sur Ginji, puis il trouva un emplacement ou il avait le champ libre jusqu'à Mido. Le champ libre quant il auras passer le cercle de personne, cela dit. Le seau était lourd et il devait courir à travers le cercle jusqu'à Mido sans perdre trop d'eau, mais c'était sa seule chance. Et il devait se dépêcher, Demura souleva le couteau dans l'intension de trancher la gorge de Ginji.

Shido courut. Il y avait une petite ouverture entre deux femmes dans le cercle, il sauta dans le trou, les poussant plus loin, un autre saut l'amena à Mido - sur son chemin éloignas la vieille sorcière de Ginji - ou il versa l'eau froide sur la tête du serpent et commença à frotter son corps avec ses mains pour nettoyer les symboles.

Au début tout le monde semblas pétrifié le seul son entendu fut la voix d'un Mido en colère. ''Qu'est-ce que tu est entrain de faire, salopard!''

''La ferme. Je t'aide, tu le tien crétin? Dit Shido derrière ses dents serré alors qu'il continuait a bouger ses mains sur le corps de Mido. Merde, il détestait ça, et pouvait voir que le serpent n'appréciait pas plus l'action que lui.

S'attendant a une attaque des hommes adultes de la tribu, il gardait ses sens conscient de leurs présence, pour ne laisser personne le prendre par surprise; mais l'attaque qui vint n'avais été prévu. Son dos était face à la vieille sorcière au moment ou elle lui enfonça le Sacrificer et il savait que le couteau avait fait quelques sérieuses blessures avant qu'il s'effondre au sol inconscient.

Mais ses efforts avait payé et Ban avait, aussi vite que le choc d'avoir eu les mains du dresseur de singe partout sur lui, réalisa que ses pouvoir étaient revenu. Il était vrai qu'il était plus affaibli qu'habituellement depuis il avait aussi perdu beaucoup de sang, mais rien ne pouvais plus l sans trop de problèmes il se libéra.

Les hommes, femmes et enfants de la famille Demura l'attaquèrent. Il n'avait aucun problème à tous les combattre, il était déterminer à rendre la pareil à cette vieille peau de Demura, mais elle n'était nul pars en vu. Il regardas Ginji de coin de l'œil pour voir comment il était, et le trouva éveillé, son partenaire rencontra ses yeux avec un regard qui disait, 'Je savais que tu y arriverait.'

Ban s'avança vers les liens de Ginji pour le détaché quant il se stoppa net. Apparaissant visiblement de nulle part , la tête de la famille Demura ce tenais à coté de lui. Elle avait en quelque sorte retrouve le Sacrificer du corps de Shido et le tenais maintenant contre la gorge de Ginji. En même temps elle tenais les yeux de Ban capturé et il ne pouvais _pas _utilisé son Jagan , et pas l'attaquer. Putain de vieille sorcière!

''Retourne y et laisse Shigeru t'attaché a nouveau.'' sa voix était tinté comme s'il elle devais prendre tout ce qu'elle avait pour le retenir de se jeter sur elle. ''Ou si non je tranche la gorge de ton partenaire ici et maintenant.''

Ban voyais un aperçut des yeux Ginji du coin des siens. ''Ne le fait pas, Ban-chan. Elle va me tuer de toute façon.'' la voix de Ginji était calme et Ban savais que son ami tentai de l'assuré que c'était la bonne chose à faire, laisser Ginji ici est sauvé sa propre vie.

''Je sais Ginji'' Bon sang. Que pouvais il faire? Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu' à ce que le pouvoir de la vieille peau qui le retenais soit usé. Elle aura coupé la gorge de Ginji bien avant ça. Et le laisser être pris à nouveau conduiras juste sa propre mort au coté de Ginji. Toujours, il ne pouvais pas s'enfuir, laissant Ginji faire face à tous ça seul. Mince il ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Puis il y eu un son de clochette. Au plusieurs pour être précis. Le Sacrificer fut soudainement balancé de la main de Demura et seulement deux seconde plus tard toute la famille était attaché par des fils. Ban se retourna pour voir Kazuki.

''Bobine? Qu'Est-ce que tu fait ici?''

Kazuki souri gentiment à Ban. Il savait mieux que tous de ne pas espérer de la gratitude de lui.

''On dirait que je sauve ta vie,'' il ne pu résister de dire.

Ban lui lança un regard dédaigneux mais se dépêcha de détaché Ginji et l'aida à s'allonger pour se reposé un peut, pendant que Kazuki s'agenouillait au coté de Shido.

''Comment ça va Ginji?'' Ginji était pale dans ses bras mais ses yeux lui souriait avec un bonheur infini. Le cœur de Ban le martelai;mince, c'était pas passer loin.

''je vais juste bien,Ban-chan''. répondit Ginji faiblement mais heureux, tirant les bras de Ban plus proche autour de lui. ''Vraiment ça va. Mais et toi?

Ban renifla, mais n'était pas capable de retenir le tendre sourire loin de son visage. ''Rien ne va mal avec moi, idiot. C'est de toi que je m'inquiète toujours. Et si le dresseur de singe et la bobine ne s'était pas montrer… mince. Ne voulant rien réellement admettre Ban ne pouvais pas ne pas voir le fait que ces deux on sauvé la vie de Ginji et qu'il est reconnaissant. Oh et sa propre vie aussi, mais c'était probablement seulement que parce qu'ils savaient que Ginji serait triste si Ban était mort. Au moins après tous Ginji était le sien maintenant, pas le leur. A moins que Ginji retourne avec eux quant il à vu combien Ban avait été inutile dans ce cas. Ban se senti soudain inondé d'incertitude.

Ginji souri seulement à nouveau, puis tourna sa tête en direction de ses deux autres amis.

''Kazu-chan, qu'est il arrivé à Shido?''

Kazuki avait finit de bander Shido et le laissa pour allez s'asseoir à coté des GetBackers a la place. ''Il va allé bien. Il est réveiller et même si blessure et mauvaise sa vie n'est pas en danger. Jubei pourras s'occuper de lui quant on sera rentrer, avant qu'on le ramène chez Madoka. Comment te sent tu, Ginji-san ?

Ginji s'assis. ''Bien. Mais comment vous deux êtes venu ici?

''Ouais, j'aimerais savoir sa aussi.'' dit Ban avec mauvaise humeur.

Kazuki souri. ''C'est une longue histoire. Je vous le dirait sur le chemin de retours au voitures.'

Il les laissa et revint une minutes plus tard avec leurs vêtements

'Je suis d'abord allé au manoir en vous cherchant. La seule chose que j'ai considérer avoir de la valeur était vos vêtements je les est apporté au cas ou vous en auriez besoin.'' il leur tendit la boule avec un sourire taquin. ''Je crois que vous en avez besoin.''

''Merci Kazu-chan. C'est un peut plus confortable comme ça,'' amis Ginji et pris les vêtements

Ban marmonna quelque chose et s'habilla. Ginji était faible mais avec des mains tremblantes il essaya de s'habiller. L'habillage ne se passait pas vraiment bien et Ban pris ses vêtement pour lui.

''Crétin, tu ne peut pas y arrivé comme ça. Je vais t'aider. '' avec des mains vraiment tendres il aida Ginji à mettre ses vêtements en évitant prudemment de touché aucune des blessures sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Il s'agenouilla derrière Ginji, l'aidant avec sa veste, et oubliant la présence de Kazuki, il ne put résister à une légère caresse sur le cou du blond. _Ginji… j'ai faillit te perdre. _ne réalisant pas qu'il avait dit ces mots à voix haute, il commençait quant Ginji pris sa mains dans la sienne et murmura presque trop silencieusement pour être entendu. ''Et j'ai faillit te perdre Ban-chan.'

Ban serait la main de son partenaire et au même moment il entrevit Kazuki du coin de l'oeil et réalisa que l'homme mince était toujours la. Il le regarda en retour irrité et trouva Kazuki les regardant tous les deux avec un sourire amusé

''Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça, Bobine,'' demanda Ban.

Kazuki ne fit que rire légèrement et Ban ne poussa pas la question, parce que Ginji, donnas à la main de Ban une dernière pression puis la libéra, au même moment il tenta de se lever et de marcher quelques pat pour venir s'asseoir a coté de Shido.

''Shido, Est-ce que ça va?''

''Juste bien. Et pour toi?''

''Oh, je vais bien aussi.''

Kazuki et Ban se tenaient à leurs côtés

''Shido, Kazu-chan. Merci, vous avez sauvé nos vies.'' Ginji rayonnas à ses deux ancien rois.

Ban sentit qu'il allait s'étouffé. Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça , Ginji a raison, mais il bordel, il n'allait pas leur dire.

Shido grogna quelque chose en réponse au remerciement de Ginji.

''De rien, Ginji-san''. Kazuki souriait plus verba que le BeastMaster.

''Merci à toi, Ban-chan. Tu a fait du bon boulot jusqu'à ce que la sorcière colle le couteau sous ma gorge.'' Ginji regardait son partenaire avec gratitude.

Ban émis un son similaire à celui de Shido. Peut être que Ginji ne le trouvait pas inutile après tout? Au mois sa gratitude semblait réelle.

''On feraient mieux de partir maintenant.'' dit Kazuki. ''Shido, tu t'appui sur moi. Mido-kun, tu aide Ginji-san.''

Ban n'approuvait pas vraiment le ton de patron de Kazuki mais il était trop secouer pour trouver une bonne réponse. Avant qu'ils ne partirent il restai une seule chose qui devait être faite. Il laissa les autres, vint devant la vieille sorcière et se pencha sur son coté.

''Qu'est-ce que tu a fait, Ban-chan?'' demanda Ginji par curiosité, quant il revint.

''je te le dirai plus tard,'' c'était tout ce que Ban répondit.

''Est pour tout ces gens?'' Ginji se tourna vers Kazuki et désigna tout les Demura étendus ficeler sur le sol.

Kazuki ne leur accorda même pas un regard. ''Oh, il seront libre dans a peut près trois heures.''

Ils avancèrent lentement à travers la forêt le long du chemin qui mène au manoir ou ils avaient laisser la coccinelle. Durant leur marche, Kazuki, avec de l'aide de Shido, leur racontas tout sur pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Quant Ginji appris que Kazuki avait annuler un important rendez-vous pour son bien - c'en Shido qui avait apporté ce détail - on dépit de sa faible condition, quitta les mains secourable de Ban et se jeta autour du cou de Kazuki.

''Kazu-chan, t'est l' meilleur!''

Ban sera ses lèvres et tenta de paraître comme si il essayait seulement d'aider Ginji à marcher; il éloignas les bras de son partenaire du tisseur et les remis autours de ses propres épaules. Ban vit le dresseur de singes sourire en coin, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne dit rien.

Kaki pouvait faire son sourire habituel à Ginji. Il voulait vraiment rencontrer cet homme, mais sa loyauté pour Ginji était trop forte. Il ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes après le départ de Shido pour réaliser ça. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour prendre le même bus que Shido, et le prochain bus ne partait pas avant trois heures, alors Kazuki était aller chez Madoka. Madoka n'est pas aussi fragile que Shido peut le penser parfois, et Kazuki lui avait raconter un peut plus de ce que lui et Shido allais faire, que Shido ne l'avait fait lui-même.

De cette façon il a put lui emprunter une voiture et à été capable de rejoindre la destination seulement peut de temps après Shido. Il lui avait pris plus de temps pour trouver la clairière dont Shido lui avait parler, après qu'il se soit assurer qu'il n'était plus dans la maison. Et il arriva juste à temps. Il était arrivé au même moment ou Shido versait de l'eau sur Ban.

''Il y avait une barrière invisible qui empêchait les humains d'entrer dans la clairière, '' rappela Shido. ''Comment et tu passer au travers?''

Kaki fronça les sourcils. ''Il n'y avait pas de barrière quant je suis arrivé. Peut être que tu a fait quelque chose quant tu et entrer dans le cercle qui l'a enlever?''

Shido se souvenait vaguement comment il lui était arrivé de marcher dans une dans une petite barrière faite avec du papier plier pendant à elle, la faisant tomber et être écraser sous ses pieds quant il courut de la marre pour mettre Mido sous l'eau aussi vite que possible. ''Ouais peut être'', dit il.

Ils arrivèrent au portail dans le grillage et le passèrent. La maison était calme. Tous le monde étant à la clairière, donc personne ne les dérangea alors qu'ils marchèrent vers la coccinelle. Ban pris immédiatement le siège derrière le volant, laissant Kazuki aider Shido sur le siège arrière. Ginji évidemment s'assis devant à coté de Ban.

''Ne t'avise pas de foutre du sang partout dans ma voiture, maudis singe.'' Ban lança un mauvais regard à Shido.

''Balance moi sur la route si tu veut, serpent de malheur. Je m'en fou .'' Shido le regarda en retour juste plus vicieusement.

Ban marmonna seulement quelque chose d'inaudible mais ne dit et ne fit rien. Il pouvait difficilement jeter ce gars peut importe combien la voiture sera dégueulassé avec son sang. Après tout, ce dresseur de singes a aider a sauver leurs vies. Il croyait qu'il lui devais la route jusqu'à la voiture qu'avais emprunter le tisseur au moins.

Kazuki avait garer la voiture un peut plus lion de la maison sur un des cotés de la route. Lui et Shido quittèrent la coccinelle pour rentre à la maison dans la voiture de Madoka.

''Tu est sûr que ça va? Tu n'a pas besoin d'aide avec lui, Kazu-chan?'' demanda Ginji.

Shido grogna. ''Occupe toi d'abord de toi, Ginji.''

''Je n'est pas besoin d'aide, Ginji-san. Ça va aller, fait ce que Shido a dit et détend toi pour un temps.''

Ginji rayonna. ''Je le ferait. Et merci encore les gars. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir des amis comme vous.''

Pendant que les autres prenaient place dans leur voiture, Ginji se tourna vers Ban qui était assis et regardas désespérément les tâches de sang d'une de ses coupures qui s'était rouverte pendant qu'il conduisait.

''Ban-chan, et si il revenaient nous chercher? Les Demura, je veux dire?

Shido leur avaient parler de la conversation qu'il avait entendu, et avec les connaissance de Kazuki ils savaient que le rituel devait être fait avant qu'une année ne soit passé ou sinon les Demura redeviendraient des mortels normaux.

''Il vont peut être nous chasser pendant encore un an ou plus Ban-chan.'' soupira Ginji. ''Au moins nous sommes préparer maintenant. Je crois que nous pouvons demander à Maria aussi, si elle sait quoi faire avec eux .''

Ban lui fit un sourire en coin. ''Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.'' de dessous sa chemise il montra un gros couteau - le Sacrificer - dans son foureau. ''Tu m'avais demander se que j'avais fait avant que l'on ne quitte la clairière, et bien, ils ne peuvent pas faire le rituel sans le couteau et la balle. Et ne pouvant m'approché du Seikon, j'ai voler ça .''

Il mis le couteau sur les genoux de Ginji. ''Tien ça pendant que je conduis.''

Ginji pris le couteau. ''Que va tu faire avec,Ban-chan?''

Ban haussa les épaules. ''Je n'sais pas. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le garder dans la coccinelle.'' dit il : ''c'est probablement le mieux de laisser Maria s'en occuper.''

''Probablement.'' acquiesça Ginji. ''C'est bien que tu l'est pris Ban-chan. Je ne veut pas me retrouver entre leurs mains à nouveau. On a même pas eu une chance de combattre. Il n'on pas vraiment le sens du fair-play , non?

Ban renifla. ''L'ont il jamais eu?''.

''Ban-chan?'' Qu'est-ce que sait? Pourquoi Ginji sonne comme ça? Comme, dans l'expectative?

''Ouais.'' il répondit doucement.

''Quant on était accroché là bas, tu ma dit que tu était désolé, parce que tu n'arrivait à rien, non?

''Ouais.'' une réponse prudente. Ou veut il en venir?

''Juste après ça, avant que la sorcière te face quelque chose et que je crois que tu t'était évanoui pendant un temps, tu avait commencé a me dire quelque chose. C'était quoi?''

Ginji se souvenais de ça? Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de dire c'était 'Gin…'.

''J'ai dit quelque chose? Je ne me rappelle pas. J'était plutôt étourdit tous le long.'' Ban soupira intérieurement. Il devait vraiment apprendre comment mentir à Ginji. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulais mentir tant que ça, mais des fois des petits mensonges son plus… convenable. Et il était si difficile de tromper ce gars. Ban savait qu'au moment ou ces mots sortiraient de sa bouche, Ginji ne les croiraient pas. Il se pouvait qu'il et en vérité envie que Ginji entende ce qu'il avait à dire, et son subconscient ne le laisse pas faire un mensonge d'une façon que l'on puisse croire?

Comme prévu, Ginji protesta. ''Oui, tu a dit. Et tu t'en souvient. Dit moi!''

Ban regarda son partenaire du coin de l'œil. Non, Ginji est plus que son partenaire. Détachant sa main gauche du volant, il déposa son bras autour du cou de Ginji le rapprochant de lui. Avec toujours un œil sur le route il s'ab en direction du bond, murmurant quelque chose dans son oreille.

Ginji les yeux de Ginji s'ouvrirent en grand et il rayonna. Souriant il tourna la tête pour faire face à Ban et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Ban en un cour baiser. ''Et je t'aime, Ban-chan.''

Le jour suivant les GetBackers faisait une petite fête à l'Honky Tonk , dépensant tout l'argent qu'ils avait eu de l'avance que Demura Shigeru leur avait donner. C'était l'idée de Ginji, et il avait du travailler vraiment dure pour mettre Ban d'accord.

''On leur doit.''

''Pas moyen.''

''Ils on sauvé nos vies Ban-chan!''

''On ne leur avait pas demander.''

''On pourrais voir besoin d'eux à nouveau, et si nous ne montrons pas notre gratitude ils pourraient ne pas être là la prochaine fois.''

''Je doute sérieusement que l'on puisse de nouveau avoir besoin d'eux .'' et si c'était le cas, Ban savait que les amis de Ginji serons là n'importe quant pour aider leur empereur, qu'ils veulent de leur aide ou non. Juste comme Ban le ferait si Ginji avait besoin de lui.

''Mais ils son nos amis''

''Tes amis.''

''Ban-chan, ce sera fun .''

''Hein, fun?Tu rigole n'est-ce pas?''

''Si on leur fait un cadeau cette fois, ils pourraient ne le rendre quant on sera fauché.''

''Je ne veut pas de la charité du dresseur de singes et de la bobine.''

La conversation continuait comme ça jusqu'à se que Ban en puisse plus tenir ni le Ginji acariâtre ni ses grands, marron, adorables yeux. Ses yeux plein d'espoirs, de confiance, de promesses…uh, Ban dut se secouer mentalement. De quoi parlaient ils? Oh oui cette maudite fête.

''D'accord, d'accord, on va faire une fête. Content?

''Merci Ban-chan!'' Ginji était soudainement accroché autours de son cou, rayonnant comme personne et Ban savais qu'il avait encore perdu. Mais ce n'était pas important de gagner contre Ginji quelque part, jusque fois qu'il est vaincu par Ginji il le sentait toujours comme une victoire.

Owari

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Yeaaaaaaah it's done finaly I made it.

Je doit dire que je suis assez fier : comment ça ya pas de quoi? Si vous avez lu jusque là c'est que ça vous a plus, non? Alors envoyer les com…please.


End file.
